Cameo Family: Luna Magistra
by hypnosia
Summary: A new mafia family arises and is still hidden and bound to protect the vongola,...some is attempt humor...Last call for the two slots of Sette Fantasma Ring of Lightning and poison, before the Sette Fantasma Arc
1. Prologue

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
eyes/Color:  
Hair/color/style:  
Clothes/Looks:  
Gender (Male/Female/Hermaphrodite(not a gay look in the dictionary please):  
Height:  
Weight:  
Personalities:  
History/Past:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:**

**Mafia Profiles:  
Rank:  
Ring:  
Element:  
Flame (of your own choice):  
Specialty:  
Weapons:  
Box Weapons(at least 5 weapons of choice):  
Box Creatures(at least 4 Beasts):  
Alias:**

**Questions:  
Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 1):  
Who do you want your OC to be with?:  
What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family:  
what is your character's love life gonna be?:  
What is your character's life in this story?:  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:  
Is your character a protector or protected?:  
is your oc a mafia Guardian, spy, or an assassin?:  
As a member of Luna Magistra of Cameo Family What is your Inner Talent?:  
in what way/situation and how did your oc met Faerin(my OC)?:**

**Rings:  
Ring of Stars( Cameo boss only)=** Has every abilities of elements…**  
Ring of Shadows=** Has darkness capabilities controls shadows and any type of dark abilities…  
**Ring of light =** Has light capabilities controls any light type abilities…  
**Ring of Lightning= **Has an abilities to control lightningat will…**  
Ring of Ice= **Has an abilities to control Ice…**  
Ring of Poison=** Has an abilities of poison and immune to it…**  
Ring of Crystals (only second in command) =** The second strongest ring in the Cameo Family only those who has an abilities of crystals can hold…**  
Flames colors:  
Flame of Stars= **Silvery Purple**  
Flame of Shadows= **Black**  
Flame of Light= **White**  
Flame of Lightning= **Blue**  
Flame of Ice(Icy Flame)= **Silvery blue**  
Flame of Poison= **Bright Green**  
Flame of Crystals= **Transparent colors****

My Own Character:  
**Name****: Faerin Kiske de Stella  
****Nickname****: Faerin or Kiske  
****Nationality****: Half Italian, Half Japanese  
****Age****: 14 (younger than tsunayoshi by 10 minutes)  
****eyes/Color****: Ruby Red(irises), black slit (Pupils becomes gold orange when in dying will mode)and narrow…  
****Hair/color/style****: Long, thick and silky / purple / tousled back, long locks in front and with bangs nearly hiding the eyes…  
****Clothes/Looks****: long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots with knee caps, a black collar, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl…  
****Gender (Male/Female/Hermaphrodite(not a gay look in the dictionary please)****: Hermaphrodite.  
****Height****: 5'4  
****Weight****: 50 kg, 110 lbs.  
****Personalities****: calm, reliable, intelligent, patient, intuitive, understanding, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict(****if needed****), violent(****if needed****),Helpful(****to allied families****), he can be very emotionlessly at a time…  
****History/Past****: the young 10****th**** boss of Cameo Family, ones a young Flower vendor on the street, abused and lived in a harsh, poor and cruel life, in order to live he has to strive a vendor by day and a hunter by night, trained to fight to survive, his flames were discovered after a fateful day when the village he lived on was destroyed by mafia war, soon found by the 9****th**** boss of Cameo Named Cayenne Leonheart a British cameo boss, he found faerin wounded on the street, upon discovery he saw the flame within faerin blazing and he took him in and trained him to become a strong boss of Cameo Family…  
****Likes****: Playing Violin and piano, Gardening, cooking, Cleaning, any household chores…(weird for a boss..)  
****Dislikes****: traitors, disturbed, all enemy mafias…  
****Hobbies****: reading books, studying, training, meditating…**

**Mafia Profiles:  
****Mafia status****: hidden(later revealed), allied to vongola  
****Rank****: Boss  
****Ring****: Ring of Stars  
****Element****: All Kinds  
****Flame (of your own choice)****: Elemental  
****Specialty****: Combat mastery, magic combat, archery, martial combat arts…  
****Weapons****: Scythe & Gloves & Guns of all sorts…  
****Box Weapons (at least 5 weapons of choice)****: Swords, Bow, Spear, Claw blades, Strings  
****Box Creatures (at least 4 Beasts)****: Star Gargoyles, Shadow Griffin, Crystal Wyvern, Ice Phoenix  
****Alias****: Enchanter**

**Questions:  
****Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2)****: Tsunayoshi & Hibari  
****Who do you want your OC to be with?****: Tsuna  
****What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family****: He was discovered…  
****what is your character's love life gonna be?****: Faerin is some sort of a seme and later becomes uke.  
****What is your character's life in this story?****: he was hidden in japan after he fell in a coma by the ambush during his trip to meet the 9****th**** vongola boss. And awaken after a month, he came to namimori University (I made it up so I will not get confused) and entered the school …  
****what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?****: He meet Tsuna by accident, later he often helps tsuna out of trouble (like mukuro molesting him, kyoya harassing him and byakuran groping him) and trains him to become stronger or to have backbones…  
****Is your character a protector or protected?****: The Protector  
****is your oc a mafia Guardian, spy, or an assassin?****: A Guardian  
****As a member of Luna Magistra of Cameo Family What is your Inner Talents (at least 3)?****: 1****st**** his talent is more of a Creative and an inventor of moves as he pleased or what he imagines he do to fulfill what he envisions… 2****nd**** he can craft such weapon and upgrades, 3****rd**** he can talk in mind using psychic…  
****in what way/situation and how did your oc met Faerin(my OC)?****: Faerin is my OC**

**~~**

**Prologue:**

At the Tokyo main hospital…  
"sir the patient is starting to wake up…" the nurse said…

The doctor stood up…  
"Ah! So let's welcome him back…" the doctor said…

In room 21 faerin stirred on his bed…his eyes are starting to open…  
"you can do it faerin-kun open your eyes…" the doctor said…

After some more encouragement…he opened his eyes he look around and saw the nurse and the doctor...  
"doctor?, how long I've been asleep?..." he asked…

The doctor smiled…  
"you've been out for about 5 months…" he said…  
"I see…" Faerin said…  
"Faerin-kun there are few people came here to see you…" the nurse said…  
"-must be the former boss and the guys…" he grunted…  
"oh?, your former boss is so handsome…." She giggled…

Faerin sweat dropped…  
'_Great another boss' fan girl…no wonder boss retired early…_' he thought…

he glanced at the doctor…  
"when will I get released?" he asked…  
"oh since you are in good condition I think you'll be out of here by the third day…" he smiled…

3 days had gone by…faerin was walking out of the hotel he was living with…since it's his former boss owned it so he is free of charge he can live there as long as he liked…that time while walking he remembered what his boss said…

~flashback~

"me at school?" he asked…  
"yes son, since you are there and there is nothing to do so why not enter a school?..." cayenne said happily…

"what school dad?" faerin asked…( he was adopted but his last name is still the same)  
"oh what about namimori university it's not far from this city…" he chimmed…  
"dad! Knock it off you're creeping me out!..." Faerin said…  
"ah gomen, gomen…" he said…  
"so I'll board on a dorm?" Faerin asked…  
"yup, so pack up because you're going there by the day after tomorrow pup…" he said in rhymes…  
"DAAAD!" Faerin yelled enough for the place to shake…

~END~

Faerin just sighed at his foster father and his former boss' antics…the nect day he was dropped at the school gate…  
"now study hard and be a good boy alright?" Cayenne said "I'll be visiting you once a week…"

Faerin just sighed…  
"yes dad…" he said…

Then cayenne drove off… faerin wore his usual clothing this time he wears a sleeveless skin tight shirt topped with blue overcoat, a collar, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots… so entering the premises being new he got lost he wandered everywhere(his things are in the school dorm)...while wandering few student looked at him girls were giggling and some boys were blushing…upon turning on the corner he bumped on a wild brown haired boy being a sturdy and strong the boy nearly fell on the hard floor due to his reflex Faerin caught the boy on the wrist, he noticed the boy was nearly hyperventilating he pull the boy up…but...  
"please!, Please don't let them catch me I'll do anything…" he cried…

Faerin noticed some thug students surrounded them…all the students backed off knowing the danger…  
"hand the shrimp over so we won't hurt ya…" the leader said…

Some of his friends snickered…Faerin just grunted and remained impassive…  
"no…leave…" he said coldly…

Some thugs starting to advance but the leader stopped them…  
"come on you won't defend a weakling like him?" he laughed…"huh sweet chicks…"

That hit a spot…in a matter of second the leader of the thugs was sent flying from the second floor to the first floor landing perfectly on the huge fountain pool…Faerin faced the other thugs…  
"anything more to ask on the matter?" he said darkly…

Narrowing his ruby red eyes sent all the thugs running…when they are gone…faerin faced the cowering boy…he reached out to him…the boy shakily took the offer…when he got his ground…  
"a-ano th-thank you f-for s-saving me ummm" he said nervously…  
"the name is faerin kiske de stella, just call me faerin…" he said…  
"nice t-to m-meet you Faerin-kun, I-I'm S-Sawada Ts-Tsunayoshi…Wh-what D-Do you Want M-Me to do?" he asked shakily…  
"just lead me to the principal's office…" Faerin said…

Tsuna nodded…  
"please follow me…" he said… 

So faerin followed tsuna, turning few corners…  
"here we are faerin-kun…"Tsuna said…

He nodded…  
"thanks, stay out of trouble okay?" he said…  
"hai…" tsuna said…

And faerin walked inside…upon closing the door…  
"ciaossu" an unfamiliar voice said…

_TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 1_

_Please review…_


	2. CHAPTER 1: First Day of school

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**~Last Time~**

_Faerin finally met Tsuna accidentally and helped the poor frightened boy to ward off his bullies in return is to lead faerin to the principal's office… so upon reaching the office…_

"_Thanks, stay out of trouble okay?" he said…_

"_Hai…"tsuna said…_

_And faerin walked inside…upon closing the door…  
"ciaossu" an unfamiliar voice said…_

_~00XX00~_

_**##00##**_

**Saure Forradner of the Poison & Lambo Bovino of the Thunder  
Lucas Lyn of the Light & Rokudo Mukuro of the Mist  
Alexander Crow Everhart of the Darkness & Yamamoto Takeshi of the Rain  
Silvana Fiorella Moretti of the Lightning & Ryohi Sasagawa of the Sun  
Yuuki de Luca of the Crystal & Kyouya Hibari of the Cloud  
Alessia Margherita Biamante of the Ice & Hayato Gokudera of the Storm**

****_**##00##**_

_**Alright!, the cameo guardians are complete, now for the varia guardians please fill up your application forms…Crabbies…**_

_**##00##**_

_**CHAPTER 1: First Day of school**_

"ciaossu" the man in the shadows greeted…

Faerin narrowed his ruby red eyes…the man chuckled…

"you're pretty scary when you do that…"he said…

Faerin snorted…

"Well excuse me for being scary because I have no interest in a faceless conversation like now." He said…

"ah!, my apologies…" the man said…

And he opened the curtains…when the light flood the room there you saw a tall man with fedora…  
"Mr. Reborn was it?." Faerin said coldly…

"and who you might be?." He asked…

Faerin handed the envelope…Reborn took it, he start reading your profiles…He chuckled, his constant chuckling starting to tick Faerin off.  
"What do you find so funny?." He gritted his teeth emphasizing on 'funny'…

Reborn sensing a deadly air around Faerin stopped chuckling…  
"pardon my rudeness, Faerin-san son of Cayenne Leonheart…" He said…

He rummaged on his table looking for something…while looking for that certain thing Faerin looked around…there he saw a portrait, he looked at it further then there he recognized the man in the portrait…the man in the portrait has a spiky blond hair and calm blue eyes but it didn't take away his good looks, in the portrait the man had a very sweet and warm smile and his eyes was filled with something very warm, Faerin could never word the feelings he would get when looking at the person's eyes, however the man in the portrait must have been kind, the man was wearing a white sleeves with blue necktie that matched his blue eyes, upon his shoulder was a dark cape and on the cape hung golden medals and ornaments that held closed by the fastenings; the portrait was framed by the same rustic gold, he knew this portrait and the man was of high importance to everyone…

Faerin closed his eyes and shook his head…  
"Giotto Del Vongola…" he murmured …

Reborn heard it but didn't mind it…and…  
"Found It!.." He said finding the thing he was looking for…

Faerin averted his gaze back to reborn…  
"Found what?." He asked…

Reborn handed him the paper…Faerin raised an eyebrow…  
"that's your schedule…" Reborn said…

Faerin looked at it…

**~~Schedule~~**

**Subject**

**Day**

**Room**

**Time**

English

**MWF**

**21**

**7:00 – 8:00 am**

Math

**TTH**

**18**

**9:00 - 10:00 am**

Science

**MWF**

**27**

**10:00 – 11:00 am**

**REST / LUNCH**

**11:00 – 12: 30 pm**

Computer

**TTH**

**96**

**1:00 – 2:00 pm**

Japanese Literature

**MWF**

**59**

**2:00 – 3:00 pm**

P.E

**TTH**

**33**

**3:00 – 4:00 pm**

Homeroom

**MWF**

**72**

**4:00 – 4:30 pm**

After looking at it…  
"well?, is it okay?..." Reborn asked…

Faerin just snorted…  
"whatever …where can I get the uniform?." He asked…

"the uniform is delivered in your room at sky dorm…" Reborn said…

Faerin just shrugged and left the office…when outside Faerin headed to his English…  
"English, room…21…" he murmured…

While heading in the room…Faerin heard noises on the corner, so turning on the corner, faerin saw a familiar long black straight hair kicking some all too familiar people…it's all those bullies who chased tsuna…  
"HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BOSS!" she yelled…

Faerin shook his head…  
"Yuuki…" he mumbled…

Back at her, she kicked the leaders butt…  
"IF I SEE YOU GUYS LAYING A FINGER ON MY BOSS AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES OUT OF –" she yelled…

Then…  
"Yuuki, that's enough…" Faerin said firmly cutting her off…

She looked at his direction and saw a nervous looking faerin…she ran on his direction, Faerin knowing what she's gonna do…  
"FAE!" she chimed…  
"Yuuki!,N-No!.." He cried…

And …3…2..1…

GLOMP!

"AAAaaaagh!..." Faerin Screamed…  
"FAE!,FAE!...I was so worried when you fell in coma…I was so worried…" She said…  
"Yuu, I'm fine now and I'm getting late on my first subject…and…you're….squeezing…me…"He wheezed.

Yuuki let go immediately and apologized…she walked with you heading to room 21…  
"so yuuki why did you came here?" Faerin asked…  
"OH!, I was assigned to assist you, I came here as a 2nd year, no!. "She said…

Then she remembered…

~FLASHBACK~

In Italy…at Cameo Hidden Castle…Yuuki was facing the monitor…in the monitor was the former Boss of Cameo, Cayenne Leonheart…

"_Yuuki, I want you to go in Japan to assist my son Faerin, He may not look like it but he's still in no shape to fight yet, I'll send Alessia when she came back from their mission…for now look after faerin…" cayenne said…_

"Where in Japan exactly sir?." Yuuki asked…

"_he's in namimori hospital right now…resting…when he wakes up he'll need to recover much energy he had lost and its vast…" cayenne said…_

"I understand sir, I'll go there as fast as I could…" Yuuki said…

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Ah!, we have arrived…" Yuuki said…

Faerin entered the room…  
"see you later Yuuki…" he smiled…

"sure thing boss…" she said…

When she's out of sight, Faerin entered the room and there…  
"Ah! , we have a new student!, please introduce yourself…" Luce-sensei said…

Faerin stepped up in front…when he faced the class the first person he recognized was Tsuna, tsuna Blushed when Faerin looked at him. He looked away trying to hide his blush…and he's not doing a pretty good job hiding it…seeing his antics Faerin just smiled…making some students blushes…  
"my name is Faerin Kiske De Stella, I'm 14 years old, your new classmate I hope we all get along until this semester." He said still smiling…

"now let's find you a seat Mr. Stella-kun…"Luce-sensei said…

She looked around and there she found a vacant seat near the window…  
"ah!, you may sit there Stella-kun…"she smile…

And so Faerin went to that appointed seat, upon walking towards his seat…  
"What a stupid name…"toshi snickered…

"Yeah…"mujiro sneered…

"Definitely…" kotani snickered…

While Luce-sensei wasn't looking, Faerin stopped and faced the three, he smiled and then he opened his steely ruby red eyes…his smile turns into a full blown smirk…  
"my name may be stupid but not the person who is named by it…so if I were you I'll shut up…"Faerin said in a low whisper but a very intimidating tone…

The three idiots shut their mouth and never talk…upon reaching his table he sat there…the English class went fine, in science…  
"Alright maggots prepare yourselves, I'm your math teacher my name is verde…"he said lazily…

During the class, everyone seems like about to explode because of the equations and problem solving …  
"so 2cm x (3mv+5a) x(8s –3cm) divided by 3cm to get the momentum of an object…" verde said…

When…  
"Excuse me sir…" Faerin calls…

"What is it?..." Verde answered…

When he looked back, he saw the zombie faced students…  
"I think your Equations is too much sir…" Faerin said…

"my equation is not that hard…" Verde said…

"to you maybe not sir, but for, well, them is hard…" Faerin said…

When…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG"

The bell rang….saved by the bell, during lunch Yuuki and Faerin went to the rooftop eating their lunch together…when Yuuki's phone Rang…she looked at it and it's the former Boss Cayenne calling…  
"Buongiorno Signor Cayenne, this is Yuuki, what can I do for you sir?." She said…

~phone~

"_Is my son there?, is he safe?..." cayenne asked…_

Yuuki looked back…

"he's fine sir, what's wrong you sound so worried…" she asked…

"_it's the fuego family they are starting to move and one of my spies said that their main target is my son and the Vongola Decimo…and it worries me that they sent strong assassins…" Cayenne said…_

"Don't worry sir I'll do my best to protect them both…" Yuuki said… 

"_I'll send alessia as fast as I could just hang on..." cayenne said…_

"I'll do my best sir…" yuuki said…

"_Good Luck Guardian…may god watch over you…"Cayenne said…_

And he hung up…

~End of call~

Yuuki looked at Faerin's side…

"what's wrong?..." he asked…

Yuuki shook her head…  
"nothing let's just eat…" she smiles…

And so they ate their lunch together…Faerin seems to notice that Yuuki look so vigilant than she was…

'_I wonder why she look so vigilant than she was…' He thought…_

However at the distance three shadowed figure were looking at faerin's direction..  
"target is spotted…" shadow 1 said…

"we must not let him escape…" Shadow 2 said…

"we only need now is the vongola decimo…" Shadow 3 said…

~~XX00XX~~

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_~X0X~_

_Please review_


	3. CHAPTER 2:  First Attack, Faerin's DAD

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

_**~Last Time~  
**__~phone~_

"_Is my son there?, is he safe?..." cayenne asked…_

_Yuuki looked back…_

"_He's fine sir, what's wrong you sound so worried…" she asked…_

"_it's the fuego family they are starting to move and one of my spies said that their main target is my son and the Vongola Decimo…and it worries me that they sent strong assassins…" Cayenne said…_

"_Don't worry sir I'll do my best to protect them both…" Yuuki said…  
_

"_I'll send alessia as fast as I could just hang on..." cayenne said…_

"_I'll do my best sir…" yuuki said…_

"_Good Luck Guardian…may god watch over you…"Cayenne said…_

_And he hung up…_

_~End of call~_

_Yuuki looked at Faerin's side…_

"_what's wrong?..." he asked…_

_Yuuki shook her head…  
"nothing let's just eat…" she smiles…_

_And so they ate their lunch together…Faerin seems to notice that Yuuki look so vigilant than she was…_

'_I wonder why she look so vigilant than she was…' He thought…_

_However at the distance three shadowed figure were looking at faerin's direction..  
"target is spotted…" shadow 1 said…_

"_we must not let him escape…" Shadow 2 said…_

"_we only need now is the vongola decimo…" Shadow 3 said…_

**~~##00##~~**

**CHAPTER 2: First Attack, Faerin's DAD**

After Class Faerin and Tsuna were left to clean the room…how did it happen and how did Faerin was drag to this?...

~15 minutes ago~

"You clean the room Dame Tsuna…" Toshi said…

"Heeh?, but…" Tsuna Protests…

"Got a problem with it dame tsuna?..." kotani said cracking his knuckles…

But…like a deadly whisper of a sword slashing in the air…

"Bullying Another weaker student _again_ boys?…" Faerin said…

Hearing that voice again the two ran in fright…when out of sight Faerin walked right in front of tsuna…he smiled at tsuna's funny antics….

"a-ano, s-stella-s-senpai…I-Im so sorry for t-the t-trouble…" he said shakily….

Faeri snorted…and laughed in a gale of laughter… 

"tsuna, first of all it's alright, second just call me by my name and third it's no trouble at all…I'll help you clean the room…" He said in amusement…

Faerin took out one broom and helped the poor tuna cleaning the room…

"Few scrub here, few wipe there and few swipe around and there the room was squeaky clean…"faerin said in a rather unlike him tone…

Tsuna tilted his head to the side…

"Ne, Faerin-san?..." he calls…

"hm?." Faerin answered…

"You really like to clean a lot do you?." Tsuna asked…

Faerin put a finger on his chin as if thinking…

"Well, you can say that…but cleaning is just a hobby to me, so as house chores…" He said informingly…

Tsuna Blinked…

'Is he serious?, house chores is just a hobby to him?' Tsuna thought…

After cleaning the room both Faerin and Tsuna Left the room…since Yuuki went somewhere so as tsuna's friends are not around…

"Tsuna I'll walk you home…" Faerin said…

"Ah, I can walk on my own Faerin-san…" He protested..

"Tsuna for a defenseless boy like you, you are an easy prey for those bastards…so I'd like to accompany you since we're living on the same place…in Sky dorm…what's your room number?..." Faerin asked…

"Eh?, my room number is 27…" He said…

Faerin chuckled…

"So our rooms aren't that far from each other, mine is 21…" he said…

Upon reaching the gate, Faerin sensed the danger…he paused; tsuna paused as well looking back at faerin confusedly…

"Faerin-san?." He calls…

Faerin growled inwardly…then he looked at tsuna…

"tsuna, run…" he said…

"Why?." He asked…

Faerin gritted his teeth…

"Just run!." He shouted…

Tsuna tried to run inside, but he was blocked by a towering shadowed man…the man tried to grab him…but…

"tsuna!, get behind me!..." Faerin shouted…

Tsuna ran back to him…Faerin was in fighting stance…tsuna was behind him…

'Of all the day I needed my gloves and dying will pill now is the time I left them in my room!.' He cried in his thought… 'What do I do to help faerin-san…'

The three shadowed figure is coming closer…

"Stay Away…" faerin hissed in warning…

The other shadowed figure laughed…

"You can't intimidate us by that…" shadow 1 said…

"Oh?, well then let's do it on the hard way…" faerin said…

And with that he maneuvered tsuna, he grabbed tsuna's back collar and swung him on his back, then jumped high and used the post and cling to it hard…

"Faerin-san!..." Tsuna cried… "Who are they?..."

"By the looks of it they are assassins…" Faerin said…

The second assassin tried to attack the both of them from the bottom then throwing some daggers…Faerin jumped from the pole to the gate post and dodged another wave of daggers…and he landed on the ground perfectly… he placed tsuna back on the ground…but pushed him back on the ground further…

"DUCK!..." he yelled as he covered tsuna away from harm…

The daggers hits faerin but missed the vitals…he stood up once more…

"tsuna , stay here close your eyes and cover your ears…" he said in a dead serious tone….

The frightened boy nodded and did as he was told…after that faerin stood on his feet…

"Now, where were we?..." he said… "ah yes…"

Then in an amazing speed, faerin took the first assassin down…with the power of adrenaline and determination he managed to defeat the two assassins in 30 minutes…but…

"Stay where you are…" the third assassin said holding tsuna on the neck…

"Faerin-san!..." he cried…

The man pointed a dagger on his throat…

"Move and he dies…" he said….

"You coward…" Faerin hissed….

Tsuna noticed how serious Faerin is and how frightening his narrow ruby red eyes were as if it can tear out a soul if it is possible the man and him were already dead if only looks could kill…

"Now…do as I say if you value this boy's life…lie down!" he ordered…

Faerin did what the man told…he lied down facing the ground…

"Faerin-san!, don't he will kill you!..."tsuna cried…

"Shut up brat!...you'll die both!..."the man throw tsuna besides Faerin…

Tsuna was besides faerin, he noticed blood stain on the side of Faerin's uniform…

"Faerin-san, you're wounded…" he whispered…

"It's nothing tsuna…it's far from the vital organs…just don't look into my eyes…" he said…

Tsuna look somewhere but those eyes…as faerin were about to look up…but…

"BOSS TSUNA!..." Hayato's voice

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto's voice…

The man noticed that he was out numbered, he ran for it leaving his fellow assassins behind, from a distance…

"FAERIN-SAN!" Yuuki's voice….

"FAERIN-SAMA!" a familiar voice…

Back on tsuna, he noticed that Faerin was coughing hard…

"See I told you…if you were to go alone you would've been killed…" he said…

"Faerin-san, you risked yourself just to protect me…" tsuna said…

"What friends are for?..." he said and fainted…

When the others arrived…tsuna fell into a shock…

"Boss are you okay?" hayato asked… "Boss…"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto calls…

Yuuki and alessia came to faerin's side…

"Faerin-sama?" alessia said…

"He fainted…" yuuki said…

"Let's bring him back inside…"alessia said…

They nodded; alessia looked at tsuna's side…

"You can bring him along we need to tend his wound…" she said…

Without any choice, hayato and yamamoto carried tsuna along…while heading to the said room alessia noticed yuuki's silence…

"yuuki?, is something wrong?" she asked…

"No it's nothing don't mind me, I'm fine…" she said..

But unknown to her Faerin noticed what she feels, it's something that she had failed to do…he can feel it…when they reached the said room…they immediately tend tsuna's and faerin's wounds… while tending the wounds…

"ano, alessia-san, why is yuuki-san so depressed?." Yamamoto asked…

Alessia smiled sadly…

"You see…" she began…

Hayato and tsuna looked at her…

"Yuuki-san and faerin-sama were very close friends, and yuuki-san is blaming herself for not being there when faeri-sama was attacked…" alessia said… "They've been friends since they were little and no one can separate them for being there with each other, this two always help each other, they were the best partner during their elementary days, for them fighting is just a game where they can fool, play or will get serious around, that's why they were tagged as demons of the underworld, frail looking they were but looks can be deceiving they are pretty strong, but this time Faerin-sama is in no shape to fight that's why he's in this situation…and Yuuki-san is depressed…"

"So you're saying yuuki-san and faerin-san is…" yamamoto said…

Alessia shakes her head…

"No they are not, they are just a partner in a battle…and nothing more…" alessia said…

Then…

"HOW COME IT'S NOT MY FAULT?, IF I ONLY DIDN'T LEFT YOUR SIDE YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!,BUT I…I LEFT!, MOST OF ALL I FAILED TO PROTECT YOU LIKE WHAT YOUR DAD TOLD ME!, I'M A COMPLETE FAILURE!.." Yuuki cried…

At the living room…

"Looks like yuuki blew some gaskets…" alessia said…

But…

"yuuki, no one is to blame, they just came out of nowhere and attacked us…" faerin's patient voice…

"But still…" yuuki said sadly…

"WHACK!" sound of the rolled up news paper being used to hit…

"ow!, why did you do that for?" yuuki whined…

"You…are overly…dramatic…" faerin pointed out…

"heeeh!..."yuuki whine… "Why do you have to do it hard?..."

"To make you come to your senses, I'm not that weak to become a defenseless rabbit you know…why we trained combat anyways…" faerin said…

"Sorry…" yuuki apologized…

"Yuuki…we've been friends for over 9 years, I know everything you feel, you should've realized that…don't put a doubt on me, you can trust me no matter what, I will lay my life to protect that trust…understand?..." faerin said…

"faerin-san…"yuuki said…

"Yuuki… I want you and the others to realize that…I Faerin Kiske De Stella…will not be broken…I AM strong and I will always be the shining star that shall light you path for all eternity…" faerin said…

When a knock from the door was heard… alessia answered the door, as she opens the door she saw two tall man one is wearing a cloak and he has strange tattoo below his face or eyes and the other was a Chinese looking man…he wore red Chinese clothing, braided long hair and he always smile…

"Hello…can we speak with Mr. Stella-kun…" the Chinese looking guy said respectfully…

But…

"He's in no condition to talk to anyone yet sir…"alessia said…

Suddenly…another tall man came; he wore a black suit and a fedora hat with a lizard on the top…realizing this man is the head of the dorm as well as the principal of the school…

"We won't strain him…" he said…

Alessia moved aside… to let them enter the room…tsuna and the others bowed…

"I'll go see if faerin-sama is ready…" alessia said…

The three guests sat on the couch…inside faerin's room…

"Who was it alessia…"faerin asked as he button up his shirt…

"It's the principal, along with two teachers…"she said…

"They might've heard the news then…" faerin chimed…

By the way faerin said that word and its tone gives alessia a cold spine…

"What?." Faerin asked…

"You sometimes creeping me out you know…" she said…

"gomen…"faerin said in Japanese…

After dressing up he went to meet up with the guests…upon reaching the living room there he saw three familiar figures…

"reborn-san, viper-sensei and fong-sensei…" faerin said…

The three persons looked at his side and noticed the hidden bandages…

"We heard you and dame-tsuna were attacked by some three hired assassins…" reborn said…

Faerin snorted and sat on the other couch…

"I took the other two down, the third one got away…" he said…

"What were you and sawada-kun doing before you two were attacked…"viper-sensei asked…

"we were cleaning the classroom before we went here, when we were heading back to the dorm those three bastards came out of nowhere and attacked us…I have to fight back in order to defend a friend…you know…" faerin said…

Then another knock on the door…alessia answered it…in a few moments she returned as if she saw a ghost…she's as pale as a paper…

"alessia?, what's wrong?" faerin asked…

She shook in fright when she felt the strong presence on her back…

"I-It's Y-Your D-dad…" she said shakily…

Faerin raised a brow….to prove she was right cayenne appeared besides alessia and faerin nearly died (from the shock of a lifetime) seeing his father there…

"It's me son…"he said and a smirk creeps on his beautiful face…

Reborn, viper and fong looked so confused when they noticed faerin's face…faerin looked like he's ready to run across the country to escape the incoming doom, ready to commit suicide and ready to bolt for the window…

"D-D-D-DAD?..."Faerin squeaked….

The said man smirked evilly, knowing what it means…and…3…2…1…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" faerin cried as he attempted to run for the windows…

Yuuki and alessia tried to restrain him from jumping…

"faerin-sama!, this is the 7th floor don't attempt to jump from here to the ground!, your injuries just been tended don't jump on the window to make it worse than it is…please Faerin-sama!" alessia said…

"NO YOUCAN'T MAKE ME STAY IN ONE APARTMENT WITH DAD!, NO!, YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEE!" faerin cried in despair…

Reborn looked at cayenne in confusion…

"What is it that he fears about you cayenne-san?..." he asked…

"Oh that?..." cayenne said as he smile mischievously making reborn twitch…

~FLASHBACK~

"fae-chan where are you?... "cayenne chimed…

A pre-teen Faerin was hiding on his closet…

"Come out; come out where ever you are…" cayenne said in a sing a song tone. "Once I find you, I will be the one's going to give you a bath…and if I did I'll make you squeaky clean!..."

And the pre-teen faerin busted out of the closet where cayenne was heading…yelling…

"OH HELL NO!..." he yelled…

Then he ran off to nowhere…Cayenne just shook his head…

'_My son…so stubborn, but so cute…and it's hard to resist that charm of his…'_ he thought…

He sighed again and went to find his stubborn son…

"Fae-chaaan!..." he called in a sing a song tone…

From the distance…

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP DAD!..." faerin's agitated voice…

Unknown to the young faerin, cayenne used his voice as a direction to find where the young stubborn faerin was hiding…cayenne and the pre-teen faerin went on and on to their hide and seek for an hour…until young faerin was cornered at the basement…

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide _my precious_…" cayenne said smirking emphasizing on 'my precious…'

The young lad fearing what it was shook in fright…and…3…2…1…

"NOOOOOOOooooooo!" young faerin screamed in fright…

At the shower room door…

"Was it necessary to scare him out of his wits, Cayenne-sama?..." soren the current shadow guardian asked…

Cayenne chuckled crossing his arm on his chest…

"I just love to see how his reactions were and how adorable his cute face was!" cayenne chuckled…

Inside the shower room…

"SADISTIC BASTARD!" Faerin yelled…

Upon hearing that cayenne stormed inside…inside the shower room…

"What are you doing old man!..." faerin hissed…

"I'll punish you…" he said with a hint of amusement…

Soren just shook his head when his boss went out of the shower room with young faerin was logged on his shoulder…

"PUT ME DOWN OLD MAN!..." young faerin yelled…

"What if I don't?..." cayenne challenged…

"Why you…"young faerin hissed threateningly…

Then he wiggled, twist and turn fruitlessly…

"That's not going to work…" cayenne grinned…

"LEGGO OF ME YOU OLD FRIGGIN MAN!..." young faerin yelled…

Cayenne just chuckled…soren silently following the duo shook his head for the second time of the day thinking if his Boss was the one needed restraint instead of the young tiger (it's Faerin's nickname)…then Lordi the current Light guardian appeared besides him…

"What's wrong soren, you looked so tired…" he asked…

"By just looking at Boss and the young tiger making me more tired…" soren said…

Lordi looked at the Duo and saw young faerin wriggling on his Dad's strong grip…Lordi didn't want to ask what are those two doing while him and the others are away…for the second time of the day young Faerin was trying to escape his dad's creepy antics…and at the same time of the day he scream like there's no tomorrow…to the amusement of all the guardians and all the people of the house…at the living room…

"I hope young faerin can survive his dad's playfulness mood…" Aries the current Ice guardian said in sympathy for the young tiger (fearin).

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Back in reality cayenne smiled evilly, faerin felt that same aura thrashed frantically on yuuki's and alessia's hold…

"LET ME GOOOO!, I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH DAD AGAIN!, PLEASE RELEASE ME LET ME GOOOO!" Faerin cried if fright…

And…

"Why are you so afraid of your dad, faerin-san?..." yamamoto said…

"I swear you don't want to know, what this _sadico pagliaccio, did to me when I was injured in Italy!, that day was hell!_…" faerin hissed and trying to bite cayenne's hand whenever he touches his head…

Reborn, fong, viper, tsuna and hayato snorted trying to suppress their laughter…

"aww!, why do you hate me that much, Fae-chan…" he whined pretending to be hurt…

Faerin fumed in annoyance…

"DAD!, I SWEAR WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT _ONE_ _MORE TIME_ I'LL –I'LL!…" faerin threatened…

Cayenne grinned that knowing grin…

"Or you'll what?, you know I know that you can't do that, either way you haven't even done that _my precious son…" he grinned sending chills down faerin's spine…_

Faerin broke from yuuki's and alessia's grip and bolted for the door screaming all the way down leaving trails of smokes…

"AAAAAAaaaaHHHH!,NOOOOoooooo!..." faerin screamed….

Back inside the room…

"I never knew he could run that fast, I think he made a new record on his escape attempt…" Yuuki said…

"Yes he did, but I think he forgot how good I am in seeking…" Cayenne chuckled." _My son…so stubborn."_

He looked at his watch…

"It's 5:30 pm." He said. "Well, time to find my little sheep…and give him my best care…"

And off he goes…back in the room…alessia looked at yuuki…

"I'll bet cayenne-sama returns in 30 minutes…" she said…

"I give you 15 minutes he'll be here with the barely out cold and scared to death faerin-san…" yuuki said…

15 minutes later Cayenne returned with the barely conscious and shaking faerin and by the looks of it, they made a great chase before faerin was caught (Tackled by the looks of it…) and unwillingly lugged on his dad's shoulder and it seems Cayenne was enjoying his torture to his son…

"You still have a lot to learn before you can out ran me son…" he smiled…

"Shut up old man…" was all faerin can retort…

Cayenne laughed at his victory… the next day at the school roof top…faerin, yuuki, tsuna, hayato and yamamoto can hear cayenne's scream…why?...he was chased by a mob of girls and gays…

"Ne, faerin-san… don't you think it's too much?..." yuuki asked…

Faerin grinned sadistically by the cloud of dust at the field…

"No… he deserved it…two can play that game…" he cackled as he heard his dad screamed at the top of his lungs… as he was tacked on the ground…

That scream made his day…at the principal's office, that time…faerin and friends are there…cayenne came in, his hair was a mess and his clothes are ruffled…and…

"HWAHAHAHAHAHA!, looking good dad!,HYAHAHAHAHA!..." faerin laughed…

Cayenne glared at him, but let it go…

"So, I'll bring the trio in England for awhile for an important matter, for 1 and a half weeks…was it okay?..." cayenne asked…

Reborn nodded…

"Dad you still didn't learn your lessons are you, the last time we went there we were chased by a mob of girls and gays…" faerin sneered…

Cayenne glared at him again…

"It's because that damn Bora blew our cover…" he retorted…

He looked back at reborn…

"Of course cayenne-san you can bring your little babes in England…" he said…

Cayenne chuckled as he hears faerin; yuuki and alessia fume in embarrassment…later cayenne and his three kids left for England…

**##00##**

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Please review; sorry for the horrible humor, I'm still a newbie…


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Varia application is here or you may create your own Varia applications and for the other characters:

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
eyes/Color:  
Hair/color/style:  
Clothes/Looks:  
Gender (Male/Female/Hermaphrodite(not a gay look in the dictionary please):  
Height:  
Weight:  
Personalities:  
History/Past:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:**

**Mafia Profiles: Sette Fantasma (seven Ghost (**_**not dead characters it's the name of the group**_**))  
Rank:  
Ring:  
Element:  
Flame (of your own choice):  
Specialty:  
Weapons:  
Box Weapons(at least 5 weapons of choice):  
Box Creatures(at least 4 Beasts):  
Alias:**

**Questions:  
Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 1):  
Who do you want your OC to be with?(in varia):  
What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family (Sette Fantasma):  
How did your OC Convinced Faerin to let Your OC Join the sette fantasma?:  
How did He/ She Prove that He/ She is worthy to become one of the sette fantasma?(to Faerin):  
what is your character's love life gonna be?( in varia):  
What is your character's life in this story?:  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:  
Is your character a protector or protected?:  
is your oc a mafia Guardian, spy, or an assassin?:  
What do you think of Faerin?:  
As a member of Sette Fantasma of Cameo Family What is your Inner Talent?:  
in what way/situation and how did your oc met Faerin(my OC)?:**

**Fantasma Rings:  
Fantasma Ring of Star ( Fantasma boss only)=** Has every abilities of elements…**  
Fantasma Ring of Shadows=**Has darkness capabilities controls shadows and any type of dark abilities…  
**Fantasma Ring of light =**have light capabilities controls any light type abilities…  
**Fantasma Ring of Lightning=**Has an abilities to control lightning at will…**  
Fantasma Ring of Ice=**Has an abilities to control Ice…**  
Fantasma Ring of Poison=** Has an ability of poison and immune to it…**  
Fantasma Ring of Crystals (only second in command) =**The second strongest ring in the Cameo Family only those who has an abilities of crystals can hold…****

Flames colors:  
Flame of Stars= Silvery Purple**  
Flame of Shadows=**Black**  
Flame of Light=**White**  
Flame of Lightning=**Blue**  
Flame of Ice(Icy Flame)=**Silvery blue**  
Flame of Poison=**Bright Green**  
Flame of Crystals=**Transparent colors

**VARIA CHARACTERS**:

XANXUS (Good Luck to your oc… Crabby…)

SUPERBI SQUALO (it's up to you)

BELPHEGOR (If you like your oc to be paired with him good luck)

MAMMON (Viper-sensei…)

FRAN (only one is enough…)

LEVIATHAN (no one is exempted, He must be paired…his power is also cool and strong)

LUSSURIA (He may be paired with or either a Boy or a Girl…)

**OTHERS:**

Ryohei Sasagawa (to the extreme?)

**Cayenne Leonheart** (he's still single and 28 years old **Former Cameo Boss** foster father of Faerin if you want your OC to become Faerin's Foster mother(or whatever) then I'll be glad to pair your OC to cayenne…cayenne met his match)

Dino Cavallone (Good luck)

Basil (if you like him then pair with him)

Ken (Good luck)

Chikusa (….)

Soichi irie (…)

Spanner (if you like this smart ass then go ahead)

Reborn (Good Luck to your oc girl/boy)

Fong (hibari look alike)

Verde (…)

Skull (…)

Genkishi (Loyal much?)

Lighning Gamma (willing to die to protect)

** Ok so this is it if you're interested fill up, since the vongolas have their pair all except one if you want your Oc to be paired with the good ones write it, if you want me to decide who your oc is going to be paired with jus Private message me (you better enable you Private message so I can send you your Oc's pair… or either to send me an E-mail…my E-mail is ...**

**I'll post those who are paired and who I paired with, if you don't like who I paired to your oc with, I'll try to find a suitable character for your oc because I have a Plan on ****Reviving the First Generation guardians of vongola later on the story (because I know you know who they are)****…just PM or E-mail me OK?**

**I will not Pair your OC the ****First Generation Guardians**** unless everyone in this character lists are not complete...I promise will make your oc good in the story along with their respective pair…**

**Sorry I updated late I got myself tangled up in the hospital bed and they won't let me out until I get better…**


	5. Chapter 3:Silvana the Lightning Guardian

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**~Last Time~**

_Faerin's dad arrived for his son's safety, but instead of a happy reunion it turned out a hilarious reunion as faerin tried to fruitlessly flee from his father's happy horny playfulness mood…Cayenne came to bring the trio in England on his meeting with the former 8__th__ boss of cameo Lady Ferlina L. Evangeline… _

**##00##**

**CHAPTER 3: Silvana the Lightning Guardian, Faerin's power**

Inside the plane, Yuuki and Alessia are trying not to laugh because faerin's been trying to move away from his dad as far as he could…

"Faerin-san, there's no need for you to be afraid of your dad…" Yuuki said…

Faerin hissed at her… cayenne grunted in amusement…later in England…Cayenne looked around…it's safe to move…when they reached outside the air port they saw a black expansive car and there stood a woman 2 years older than faerin's dad…you noticed him smiled…

"Hello cousin Ferlina…" he said…

She smiled, and then she noticed the trio…

"And who might they be?..." she asked…

"Oh!, they are the 10th generation guardians, the younger one is my adopted son, his name is faerin…the first older one is alessia and the second one is yuuki…cute aren't they not…" cayenne smiled…

Lady Ferlina walked closer to look at the three closely…the she looked back at cayenne…

"Are you sure his your adopted son, cayenne?, you two were really look alike…" she said…

"But I'm not as childish as him madam…" faerin said bluntly…

Cayenne blushed and alessia and yuuki snickered…Lady Ferlina laughed lightly…

"Oh cayenne you naughty boy!..." she said…"let's go ,my Friend Glen is waiting in the mansion…"

"So the pervert is still alive…" Cayenne grumbled…

"And I'm sure he'll love to have you around and so as the other former bosses in this convention meeting…" ferlina said…

"Love my ass!, that pervert tried to seduce me and my son the last time!..." Cayenne seethed…

"And you send him to the hospital when he tried to seduce your son, you beat him into smithereens…and he was unable to stand for 4 months…" Ferlina said…

"HUMPH!, he deserves it…" Cayenne huffed as he cross his arms on his chest…

When the five of them arrive… ferlina opened the door she stpped aside when…

"CAY-CHAAAN, FAE-CHAAAN!..." glen chirped…

But…

"GO AWAY YOU PEDOPHILE PERVERT!..." cayenne growled as he kick glen away from the petrified faerin…

Glen was stuck on the Chandelier…later at the hall (Meeting Room…)…

"Hello everyone…" Cayenne greeted…

"yo! It's been a long time Cayenne, My you've grown tall!..." Andraste the 8th former cameo boss greeted…

"Who's that kid behind you?..." Dante asked…

"Oh that's my son…he's the 10th boss of Cameo…" Cayenne said…

Faerin stepped up…

"The name's Faerin Kiske De Stella, adopted son of Cayenne Leonheart, the 10th Boss of Cameo Family, along with me is my two most trusted guardians… the guardian of Ice Alessia Margherita Diamante and my right hand woman the Crystal Guardian Yuuki De Luca…" faerin said in respectful tone…

And…

"My, what a very respectful son you got there cayenne-kun…"the old and the 1st former boss of Cameo said… "But are you sure he's adopted?, because I'm not seeing things that he really looks just like you cayenne-kun…"

"y-yes oji-san I'm adopted, I may be look like him but I'm not just like him…" faerin said…

"Why so son?..."old Deuteros asked…

Faerin came to him and whispered in his ear…

'_Dad is somehow childish oji-san…and I suffer his creepy antics…' he whispered…_

With that old deuteros laughed heartily…making everyone look at the both of them curiously…later while everyone is on the meeting session…Faerin, Yuuki and Alessia are on the mall…the two went to buy some dress…while Faerin is shopping of some sorts…while looking on some items he accidentally bumped into someone… he looked back and saw a wavy white blonde and turquoise highlighted haired girl…at first Faerin sense something strange about this girl…when…

"Excuse me…" she calls faerin's attention…

"Ah!, sorry for being rude…" he said…

"I'm sorry for bumping to you, I wasn't looking…" she apologized…

"No, it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going…Please do pardon my rudeness…" faerin said…

"Thank you for your understanding sir…"she said respectfully knowing her status…

And she left, that time faerin pondered over to that girl he bumped…

'That girl…' he thought… 'She's very strange….'

Then he grinned slightly….

'She's a good addition…' he thought…

So he went to find the girl… and followed her and tried to convince her…she seems not interested and faerin's time is almost running out, two days to go and he's going back to Japan…the next day in the park… he saw her again and tried to convince her and she said…

"No…" she hissed…

"Why not?…" he asked…

"Because I don't want to…" she said…

Then faerin noticed the birds flew and the air got dense… he looked back to silvana…

"I think you should leave and hide now…" faerin said seriously…"take your grandmother with you…

Silvana looked at him oddly, a minute ago he was cheerful, and then in a second he became serious…something was odd…

"Leave …NOW!" faerin shouted…

Without a second thought silvana took her grandma with her and run, while faerin ran to the woods to find the cause of what disturbed the birds…at the park's gate…

"Where's boss?..."yuuki asked…

Alessia shrugged…at the pathways…

"silvana dear what's going on?..." grandma asked…

"Umm…. There's going to be trouble is going to come that way I was just avoiding to be caught in the middle of it…." She said…

But three shadows loomed over them Silvana last saw was an emblem of a wasp and all went dark…at the forest…faerin was jumping from tree to tree then stopped at the branch…

"Something's not right…" he said…

And his intuition said…

'_Indeed not, get back and find the girl!'_

Without telling twice faerin ran back to the park only to find the girl and her grandma being drag to the car…faerin laid low on the bush…when its start moving…faerin followed the car where ever it goes…thanks to his hellish running (away from cayenne's creepy antics) from training he managed to follow the car without any slightest stamina problems…while inside the car silvana was looking at the window saw a flying shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop and running in the shadows following the car…at first she couldn't believe what she saw…

'_no ordinary human can run that fast…unless…he or she is some sort of well trained hitman…damn who is this guy…_' she thought…

Then her question was answered when the hint of car light (which unknowingly belonged to Mulinello the Former Poison Guardian of Cameo) hits faerin…silvana's eyes widened…

'_No way!, him?, what kind of guy is he?...'_ she thought again…

Later the car stopped at the abandoned storage area near the port, and the kidnappers tied Silvana and her grandmother up to the post…

"Well boss. We got her so now what?..." the man asked…

The leader of the gang walked around her and then smirked…

"Well this doll is beautiful, why don't we have some fun…" he perversely said…

Meanwhile at the park Cayenne and the other Boss arrived at the park's gate…Alessia and yuuki panicky looked at the angry Former Boss of Cameo…

"Where is Faerin?..." He asked sternly…

Yuuki and Alessia looked at him…

"H-He was with a girl awhile ago…" Alessia said nervously as Cayenne's eyes narrowed…

"B-But He disappeared after the girl was taken by an unknown people…" Yuuki said fearing for her life…

"And who is this people?..." Cayenne asked patiently…

The former bosses of the Cameo can sense deep anger; all of them knew about Cayenne's Protective nature, he will do anything to protect his Precious son even if it takes him to take a life in order to protect his treasured one…

"Th-The Last thing we saw was an emblem, I-I think it was a wasp…" Yuuki said…

And…

"I saw him chasing a Red car heading to the abandoned storage house near the port…" mulinello said…

"WHAT!..." Cayenne Hissed…

Everyone is intimidated by him as Cayenne's anger became ten folds…Cayenne stormed to his Harley-Davidson model motorcycle and zoomed to the place where mulinello pointed…that time, Faerin Crouched in the shadows and sneak silently inside the storage house…the…

"Stay away from me you bastard!..." silvana hissed…

"You can't do anything, girlie so why don't you sit there and enjoy…" the man said seductively…

He was about to touch silvana's private spot, when…

"If she said stay away, you should stay away…" Faerin's ghostly tone…

They turned around and saw Faerin leaning on the wall…

"And who are you?..." the man said…

Faerin opened his narrow ruby red eyes and pushed away himself from the wall, then face the man…

"I am the 10th Boss of the Cameo Family; you can call me Faerin…" He said. "You know it's impolite to tie a lady and an age person that way…"

The man trotted around Faerin and grinned as he beamed at faerin's face…

"You know for a boy you are good looking…" he said…

"Oh really?." Faerin said calmly…

With that he kicked the man to where the sun will never rise, grabbing his collar and kicked him in the gut and threw him at the nearby wall… the man's goons attacked him one on one, Faerin dodged and evaded their attacks… while dodging…

"Why did you come?, what are you expecting for saving us?..." Silvana asked…

"Nothing…" Faerin said…

"Then why did you come?..." Silvana asked again…

"To help you obviously after these baboons kidnapped a lady and her grandmother…I just can't stand these things though…" Faerin said in an amused tone…

And then the man Faerin kicked came from behind and grabbed his shoulder securely…

"You're not getting away without paying on what you did to me, missy…" he said in an excited tone…

Faerin's eye twitched as he felt the man's hand trailing down on his back, Silvana noticed Faerin's pupils became slits as of like a cat's eyes…and his Irises gone bright Red…back to Faerin Bore from agitation he grabbed the man's arm twisted it and Broke it…

"aaaahhhh!" the man cried in Pain…

Faerin loomed over him, as the man looked up and came eye to eye with a very angry Boss of Cameo…

"THE THINGS I HATE THE MOST IS PERVERTS!" he hissed…

The guy's men attacked to help their overpowered leader, but faerin activated his Lightning flame and opened his box weapon…and a long sharp object in a shape of a spear that bathe in electricity came out…

"Fulmine Lancia…" faerin said…

Then he swing the spear in a deadly manner, Silvana watched faerin brought the goons down in a series of attacks without killing them, just electrocuted…after the fight faerin went to Free Silvana and her grandmother…

"Is everyone hurt?' he asked…

Silvana shook her head…

"No we're fine…" she said… "Are you a Mafioso?"

Faerin looked at her…then he smiled…

"Yes I am…why did you asked…"faerin said…

"I…" she began…

"You want to join?..." Faerin asked…

"Yes…"she said…

"Any reasons?..." Faerin asked…

"I want to be stronger… I want to find those people who killed my family…" she said…

'Even if you're using me…I know…" Faerin thought…

Silence for awhile, and then Faerin dug on his pocket and took out the ring of lightning…then revealed it to Silvana…the ring's color is silver and diamond and it has emerald trims…

"this is the ring of Lightning, if you wear this ring you will gain the power of lightning itself and its abilities, and if you do wear this ring you made an official vow that you will remain loyal to the famiglia that you are in, the Cameo Family…Silvana Fiorella moretti, do you accept this ring as the sign that you have decided to put your loyalty to me…" Faerin said in a Boss like Manner…

Silvana looked at the ring for a moment, as she looks at the ring she can hear it calling her to be its wielder… She can feel its power…then she was battling in her thoughts on what is right and what is wrong…

'_Right'_

'_**Wrong'**_

_**##00##**_

'_If I take that ring I had vowed my loyalty to him…'_

'_**Is it a good thing?, will he help?'**_

'_I can Trust him, I know I can…'_

'_**What if he was just using you?'**_

'_He has no air of deceit, he speaks the truth.'_

'_**Lies behind the truth and the truth behind the lies…'**_

'_The word he speaks has no lies; his word is as simple as the other he expects nothing but my decision…'_

'_**Regret will come in the last…'**_

'_I have no regrets, I am thankful for meeting him, I know He can … no he will shape my world again…'_

_**##00##**_

After thinking for a moment she noticed Faerin was looking at her with those gentle eyes, her intuition told her that he knew… so after the ordeal, she reached out for the ring and wore it on her right ring finger…

"I have decided…" she said…

Faerin nodded, later His dad came…

"_You're so late, dad…" _faerin said…

Cayenne have no heart to scold his son, he know what Faerin did was a little foolish, but saving the girl and her grandma was worth it, his foolish action was rewarded, he gained another guardian…the guardian of lightning, Lightning Silvana…

Two days later at the airport, faerin and Silvana met before his flight…

"You can find me in japan in namimori University… if you happen to pass by…"he said…

Silvana nodded… with the last call Faerin bid her goodbye and went inside the plane and headed to japan…he knew silvana and him will meet again, time will tell…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Please review


	6. Chapter 4: Crow the Darkness

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

**~Last Time~**

_Last time faerin meet a girl named Silvana Fiorella Moretti, he had a hard time on convincing her to join but until the time when silvana was kidnapped and was saved by Faerin himself revealing some of his power, upon realizing that Faerin can help her she had join the family…_

_**##00##**_

_**CHAPTER 4: **_**Crow the Darkness, a Friend's Return…**

It's a bright sunny Wednesday in namimori, Faerin, tsuna and friends are walking to school, Faerin stopped on his track when he sensed someone is following but let it slide…during class Faerin was not listening for the first time, because he wasn't feeling well…all he can hear was tiny bits of snippets and his sight is a little blurry…at lunch he ate only few…

"Faerin-san, are you okay?..." Yuuki asked…

"I'm fine…" he answered…

"Are you sick?..." Tsuna asked…

"No…" Faerin said… '_There's no way I will Let Dad Come Here, no way!_'

Later faerin was in the library doing his assignment he can't shake off that feelings, that weird feelings…what was it?...he looked at his ring and it glowed black then Bright green…then suddenly…

"What are you doing here?, after school hours?..." a cold voice said…

Faerin looked back and there he saw Kyouya…

"Just doing assignment…" Faerin said looking back at his assignment…

Without second thoughts Kyouya tried to attack Faerin, but Faerin stopped his attack before it hits him…he managed to fend kyouya off, but he fainted…right then and there…Later Yuuki, Alessia, Tsuna and the others went searching for him Because it's already 6:00 pm…

"Faerin-Saaan!" Yuuki Called…

"Where could he be!..." Alessia cried…

"We searched the whole area…" Ryohei said…

Suddenly…

"No, not all…"the new comer said…

Yuuki and alessia recognized her…

"It's you!" they said…

The girl nodded…

"The name's Silvana Fiorella Moretti, the new transfer student…" she said. "Are you looking for Faerin is it not?"

"We can't find him…" Yamamoto said…

"Because you are not looking good enough, I saw him in the Library…" Silvana said…

And they ran to the Library and found the person they're looking for, lying in the cold floor, his face was pale yet flushed, he was shivering and breathing in out patterned…

"Faerin-Sama!" Yuuki Cried…

She and alessia ran to his side and cheked his temperature…and…

"WOOW!, He got high fever here!..." Alessia exclaimed…

"And he's doing his homework here!...where it's cold by sunset…" yuuki said…

And…

"Well?." Silvana said…

"Well what?..." Ryohei asked…

"Are you dumb or something?, we should bring him back to his room before his fever got worse than it is now!.." Silvana yelled…

Ryohei and Yamamoto being the tall ones carried the unconscious Boss of Cameo…on the road…

"He told us he was fine…" Yuuki said…

"You are his best friend you should know whether his lying or not!..."Silvana said…

"I tried not to believe him, I was just afraid to poke and force him to tell me about it…" Yuuki said…

"Why are you so afraid of him, he seems not kind of a guy who gets angry about it…" Silvana said…

"You don't know him very well, Moretti-san…" Alessia said…

"Silvana…"She corrected… "Pray tell why?."

"Once if his under the weather you shouldn't try to bother him, it's dangerous, because sometimes he doesn't recognize a friend…" Yuuki said…

When they reached room 21, they put faerin on his bed…Yuuki, being the closest friend dared to remove his Blazer and his school uniform…she was very careful not to awake Faerin because she doesn't want to risk her bones…after a minute of careful removing of uniform, yuuki finally got rid of the uniform…

"Done!" she said…

Faerin Twitched…Alessia covered Yuuki's mouth…

"Not so loud…" She whispered…

Yuuki muffled a 'sorry'…the next day…

"What kyouya attacked you!..." Yuuki said…

"But he left when I told him to back off…" Faerin said…

Yuuki Growled…Faerin noticed…

"Yuuki don't do something stupid…" Faerin said…

Later Faerin was drinking his green tea…when all of a Sudden…

"SBAM!" the door was slammed open…

Faerin nearly spit his tea and nearly choked while Drinking, he coughed crazily and rubbed his poor throat…he looked at the door to see Alessia panting…

"What's wrong…" he coughed…

"Its yuuki…she and kyouya…fighting…" Alessia said…

"Where?..." Faerin asked….

Meanwhile…in the far side of the park was Alexander Crow Everhart he was minding his own business when…

"Mind your own business, Perfectionist!... you're lucky because Faerin-san had forbid me to fight!..." Yuuki said…

"so that Herbivore told you…" Kyouya said coldly…

With that…

"THAT'S IT I LET YOU SLIDE FOR BUGGING ME AND FOR FIGHTING FAERIN-SAN…PREPARE YOURSELF KYOUYA HIBARI!" Yuuki yelled…

And the two began fighting. They hit each other…yuuki kicked kyouya at the face…sending him to the innocent Crow (Alexander)…kyouya didn't mind him and charged at yuuki…yuuki was about to throw a punch as the two was about to collide…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!..." a very angry voice boomed…

The two immediately stopped…the tone of that owner's voice is very dangerous and not to be defied further more…they looked to see who's the source…Yuuki nearly faint in fright and kyouya nearly cowered…in front of them is a royally angry and very Pissed Faerin…

"yuuki…Haven't I told you that don't do anything stupid?..." Faerin scolded…

"Forgive me for disobeying your direct order Faerin-san…" She said…

Then he faced Kyouya…

"And you!...you territorial Paranoid Bastard, you are supposed to be protecting the school grounds not starting the trouble, Especially here in the PARK!..." Faerin said in a very powerful tone…

He took a deep breath and sighed…

"Go back to school and report to Reborn…if you two failed to report a very unpleasant punishment is going to be put on you two…" Faerin said…

When faerin is about to leave he spared a glance on Alexander…and headed back to school…later at the principal's office…

"What?..." Reborn said dangerously…

"I let it passed reborn-san…but fighting in the middle of the park is the thing I can't let go…" Faerin said…

Faerin looked at the two…

"So what punishment you're suggesting…" reborn asked…

"Community Service…for one week…that'll teach this two some lesson…" he said…

"Good Idea…" Reborn said…

That night Faerin was walking down the street with Yuuki… when they heard someone fighting…

"You can't get away from the Rana Family...Boy!..." A voice said

Faerin heard more laughing…

"Faerin-san…" Yuuki said…

"let's find it out…" Faerin said…

So Yuuki and faerin went to that dark alley…there Faerin saw the same Boy being surrounded by the Rana Famiglia… so Faerin Stepped up to stop the impending trouble…

"And who are you?..." the man from Rana Famiglia asked…

Without answering Faerin kicked him in the face…

"I don't answers to a fool like you who taking on the weak…" He said in a forbidding tone…

Knowing who it was…

"SHIT IT'S THE CAMEO BRAT!...LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The man said…

The group ran as fast as they could…when they're gone…

"Who are you?, are you one of those people who after me?..." Alexander asked…

Faerin came to him…

"He's not one of those people…"Yuuki answered…

"Then why are you here?..." Alexander asked…

"We happened to pass by, and I heard what those bastards said…so it won't hurt if I help…" Faerin said…

"Who exactly are you?..." Alexander asked…

And…

"He's the 10th Heir of the Cameo Famiglia…" Yuuki said… "His name is Faerin Kiske De Stella…"

Upon Hearing the name of Family…

'_Darn why didn't realize it sooner this guy is the 10__th__ heir of the one of the strongest family…_' Alexander thought…

Alexander knelt down…

"I'm so sorry for being rude to you, sire…" he said…

Suddenly Faerin's ring glowed black…

"I see so he's the chosen one hm…" Faerin said…

He took something out of his pocket…and he knelt in front of Alexander…

"this is the ring of Darkness, if you wear this ring you will gain the power of Shadows and darkness itself and its abilities, and if you do wear this ring you made an official vow that you will remain loyal to the famiglia that you are in, the Cameo Family…Alexander 'Crow' Everhart, do you accept this ring as the sign that you have decided to put your loyalty to me…" Faerin said in a Boss like Manner…

Without a doubt…

"I vow my loyalty to the Family and to the boss…" He answered…

With that Faerin reached out for Alexander…

"Come let's go to Namimori you're staying with me…" he said…

Alexander accepted the offer and went to namimori along with yuuki and His Boss faerin… The next day…

"My name is Alexander 'Crow' Everhart, one of the Disciplinary committee…Nice to meet you all…" He said…

Tsuna and the whole gang welcomed Alexander… at the roof top…

~Phone~

"_A new addition hm?, you did well again my son…" _ Cayenne said…

"His name is Alexander, I'm sure he'll be a good one…Dad…" Faerin said…

"_Keep up the good work son I'm sure Cameo Famiglia will become stronger than before to protect vongola…" Cayenne said…_

"Yes Father, I'll do my best..." Faerin said….

~End~

Faerin Looked at the Group and smiled… He will do His Best For Sure… for the future of both, vongola and cameo family and all its allies…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review And sorry for its short I am Trying to get my Nephew out of my Way and get him off my back…He's Driving me NUTS…_


	7. Chapter 5: Lucas Lyn The Light

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**~ Last Time ~**

_Faerin found another guardian named Alexander 'Crow' Everhart, they first met as misunderstanding but in the end they become friends, crow had entered namimori and joined the disciplinary committee… _

**##00##**

**CHAPTER 5: Lucas Lyn the Light**

It's a bright Sunny day in namimori University…when…

"OH! HELL NO!..." A scream that particularly came from faerin…

In room 21…

~Phone~

"_Yup, you heard me…" _ Cayenne said playfully…

"Then why did you send him here?..." Faerin yelled…

"_I'm just assuring you safety silly boy…" _Cayenne said…

"THEN YOU'RE A DUMMY FOR A FATHER!..." Faerin yelled…

"_But I'm your Father… That was a painful tease Fae-chan!..."_ Cayenne Whined…

"OH SHUT UP DAD!...When will Lucas arrive…" Faerin asked…

"_Soon…_" Cayenne said… "_Be careful now, we don't know when those Morons will attack…_"

"I'm not that weak to defend myself…" Faerin said…

"_I know I just don't want that incident to happen again…" _Cayenne said…

"It's not your fault, I was ambushed…" Faerin said…"

~End~

After talking to the phone, faerin went out of the room…when…

"So are you finally done bickering with your dad?..." Silvana asked…

"That moron kept on teasing me whenever he's bored…" Faerin said…

And the two of them walked on the hallway…

"Was he always like that?..." Silvana asked…

"Oh you really shouldn't stay long if you two are in the same room if he's bored, like what happened to me the last time…" Faerin said…

"Why what happened?..." Silvana asked curiously…

"He chased me all the way on the city of Italy, when I was young…and he often likes to scare the living hell out of me just to get a reaction…that's why I don't want to stay in the same room with my dad, he's that scary… you know…" Faerin said…

"I think he's just trying to get your attention…by teasing you…" Silvana said…

"Well he got my attention when he scares me… I think he's the scariest father I had…" Faerin sulked…

"Well he's not that bad…I think…" Silvana said…

"Not bad eh, try being chased around the city we'll see…" Faerin said…

Meanwhile, in the airplane…at the first class seat…there sat Lucas and his friends…while his subordinates are busy talking Lucas Reminiscences on his childhood the day when he first met Faerin at his 8th birthday…

~_FLASHBACK_~

_6 years ago…in Cameo Mansion…a boy in black hair was standing in the corner with Mulinello…_

"_Ah!, the boss is here!..." Mulinello said…_

_ He noticed Purple locks of hair behind Cayenne… the man smiled and pushing a smaller boy out behind his legs…_

"_Faerin come out and say hello to Lucas…" Cayenne said…_

_ And a pair of innocent red orbs peeked at the corner of Cayenne's legs…_

"_Come out and say hello to your cousin…" Cayenne encouraged the young shy Faerin…_

_ Lucas looked curiously at the purple haired boy in front of him that was clinging at the leg of the Boss of Cameo… he blinked…those Ruby red eyes are Pretty…with a good chance while the two were looking at each other Cayenne and Mulinello Backed away a little…until they got out of sight…then…young Faerin noticed that the two adults are gone, he looked around…_

"_Papa?..." He cried… "Papa!..."_

_ Young Lucas looked at the smaller boy… as it cries looking for his missing Father…he sighed…he can't blame him Faerin was young…so he took out a handkerchief and…_

"_Here…" he said as he hand the handkerchief to young Faerin…_

_ The younger boy looked at him… and doubly taking the offered Handkerchief, young Lucas let it go…and watched as young Faerin wipe his tears away…later at the garden…young Faerin and young lucas was sitting in the swings…_

"_What is your name?..." young Faerin asked…_

_ Young Lucas blinked…_

"_My name is Lucas Lyn, Nephew of Cayenne Leonheart and you are?..." He asked…_

"_My name is Faerin Kiske De Stella, Adopted son of Cayenne Leonheart…nice to meet you…" young Faerin said…_

"_Adopted?..." Lucas asked…_

"_You see, Father found me during Mafia war…I don't know why he adopted me though without changing my family name…" young Faerin said…_

_ When…_

"_Faerin-san!..." a Familiar voice…_

_ When the two looked at the source of that voice…they saw a long straight black haired girl..._

"_Yuuki-chan, you're back!..." young faerin chimed…_

_ The three looked at each other… yuuki looked at Lucas…_

"_Yuuki-chan he's Cousin Lucas…" young Faerin said…_

_ Yuuki nodded… while the three younglings are playing the two adults were just nearby looking out for them…that is until a false alarm was heard, the three young soon to be guardians were left alone without someone to watch over them…young Faerin was clinging to yuuki, while Lucas was holding a dagger that was hidden under his boots…then a shadowed figure came and towering the three defenseless kids…young Lucas tried to fight back, so as yuuki and young Faerin, and the only problem is that they are too small to fight, until one of the shadow was about to hit yuuki and Lucas with a bat that can electrocute from behind, but…_

"_Lucas-san, yuuki-chan!...Look out!..." young faerin shouted and pushed them away from that strange thing…_

_ As the man lashed out young Faerin took the hit…_

"_AAAAAHHHH!..."he screamed in pain and fainted…_

_The shadow was about to get the young future boss…On the ground…_

"_Faerin-Chan!..." Yuuki and Lucas cried…_

_ That is until sharp shards of crystals drove the shadowed figure away from the future boss…_

"_Who are you?..." the shadow asked…_

_ And from the depth of shadows a man with silver blue hair came out…_

"_My apologies I am Credo Cristalli the Crystal Guardian…and I won't allow you to lay a finger on Boss' son…" He said as he picks up the unconscious boy…_

_ When…_

"_Faerin!...Faerin!, Lucas!,Yuuki! Where are you!..." a Frantic call of the Boss of the Cameo…_

_ About a minute or two, Cayenne found what was he looking for and he saw Credo holding his unconscious son…_

"_What happened to him?..." Cayenne asked worriedly… "Credo?..."_

"_Your precious son is safe and not injured…" he said…_

_ Cayenne looked at the shadowed figure and in a second his Flame Blazed…_

"_You DARE!..." he hissed… _

_ Credo took the three kids out of the way…_

"_Credo, nii-san what is going on?..." yuuki asked…_

"_Boss Cayenne is angry…" He answered…_

"_The flame is so dangerous…" Lucas said…_

"_Yes, the more he gets angry the deadlier his Flames are…that's why no one messes with him or on his family…" Credo said… 'I hope he'll be alright, it's dangerous for him to keep it up with that disease of his…I don't want young Faerin lose another good parent… '_

_ Back on Cayenne, his flame is blazing dangerously…_

"_YOU DARE HURT MY SON AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared as he attacks giving the shadowed figure an upper cut…_

_ Cayenne didn't give the man a time to fight back, but his reinforcement arrived…the shadowed man jumped to the branch…_

"_I'll return to take everything what you've stolen from me Cayenne Leonheart, and your son is going to be the first one I'll pleasurably take away from you…so be prepare…" the shadowed man said…_

_ And he along with his reinforcement disappeared…Cayenne stood there for a while, then turned to get his son…when he reached Credo's side, Credo immediately hand young Faerin over to him, and…_

"_Pa…Pa?..." young faerin calls when he had Gained conscious…_

_ Cayenne in relief shed tears and smiled warmly at the young Future boss and embraced him…_

"_I'm sorry I left…it won't happen again…son…" He said in a shaky tone of voice…_

_ Lucas looked at the duo…He realized that young Faerin is so Important to his Uncle…so he swore to train hard in order to protect what is dear to him…_

~END~

After reminiscing his childhood, he opened his eyes…as he remembered the day when he returned to the mansion…

~_FLASHBACK_~

"_Lucas, I don't know how long I can keep this secret to Faerin, Please…Protect him…in every way you can, kill if you must…" Cayenne said…_

"_Is that man that dangerous?..." Lucas asked…_

"_That man, He will stop at nothing until he did not got what he wanted…he don't care even if he kill those people who are dear to him…" Cayenne said…_

"_What are you going to do?..." Lucas asked…_

"_If that man is going to wage another war again I'll finish him off myself…Before he can even lay a hand on Faerin the son of Lorien and Salvezza Ryurei De Stella…" Cayenne said…_

"_Who's Lorien?..." Lucas asked…_

"_My second sister…She died in the war…" Cayenne said bitterly…_

"_Then How did you know that Faerin-san was her son?..." Lucas asked…._

"_They have the same eyes and hair color…I know right away that Faerin is my sister's son…" Cayenne answered…_

"_What about Salvezza?..." Lucas asked…_

"_He died I the war as well…Lucas…Did I told you About Faerin's Other Blood line?..."Cayenne asked…_

"_No…"Lucas answered…_

"_Faerin is a Half Diavolo and a half Cameo…but the blood of the Cameo is dominant…I don't know when will be the day will the Diavolo Blood Line will awake…I fear that if it happens he has to choose on which path he will take…is it the path of Destruction? Or the path of salvation…it's a very complicated decision…" Cayenne said…_

"_How did that happen?..." Lucas asked in hidden surprise…_

"_Salvezza was the younger brother of that man…I tried my best to cut off Lorien's and His relationship…But I couldn't, Lorien was very happy with him that she even cut off our family ties, Salvezza did the same…that's what caused the war before and the cost of Faerin to lose his parents…" Cayenne said…_

"_So you took Faerin-san in, in order to…"Lucas said…_

"_For him to survive, for my sister's sake and for salvezza's…that's why I took Faerin in so that he won't live in the same way I live before…now that man is here to take Faerin away from me…I…"Cayenne said Painfully…_

"_Who is that man?..." Lucas asked…_

"_That man goes by the name of Destruzione Warui De Stella….Salvezza's Brother and Faerin's Uncle…" Cayenne answered…_

_ Lucas gasped…_

"_No Way…Faerin…" he whispered…_

_ Cayenne's face was drawn in pain…_

"_I know…if Destru laid his hands on faerin…Faerin will…" he said…_

"_Uncle…" Lucas calls worriedly…_

"_I don't know what will he do to Faerin…if he did something that is against the Law of Diavolo Famiglia…Faerin may …Faerin May DIE!..." Cayenne cried…_

_ Lucas' eyes widened…_

"_Nooo!..." Lucas cried in desperate… "Uncle how did you know all about the Diavolo Famiglia?..."_

"_Salvezza, gave me all the information about his family before the war happened…" Cayenne said…_

"_Is there any way to stop this from happening?..." Lucas asked…_

_ Cayenne shook his head…_

"_There's no way, we have to face what will come upon us…" Cayenne said…_

"_Then what do you want me to do?..." Lucas asked…._

"_Protect your cousin whenever you can and wait for me… I'll deal with the Diavolo Famiglia myself…"Cayenne said…_

"_Uncle, you know they're dangerous…especially that you're in no shape to fight them!..."Lucas said…_

"_I will not put Lorien's and Salvezza's son in Grave danger, I swore to myself that I Cayenne Leonheart Will never put my Sword down until I put an end to this war!..." Cayenne said…_

"_Even though Dying you still Fight for Faerin-san's Future…if you die what will happen to Faerin?, you know you'll end up hurting him…" Lucas pointed…_

"_I know …but it's for his own good…" Cayenne said…_

"_He won't allow you to do that you know,…For the past 6 years I have known him instead of you protecting him, He will be the one protecting you…He's that stubborn you know…" Lucas said…_

_ Cayenne chuckled…_

"_His stubbornness is his strength…" Cayenne said…_

"_By the mean of his stubbornness is his determination is it not?..." Lucas said…_

"_His the same as his Mother…Hard Headed and Stubborn…but as soft and Friendly as his real Father…I'm not surprised why he's the chosen one to be the Equilibrium of the both family that in state of war…" Cayenne said… "And the one who will be the judge to decide the Fate of this family and the Diavolo…."_

"_You really are the most influential Boss among the Boss of Cameo, Uncle…No wonder Faerin-san is always been that Perceptive…He really looks up to you…" Lucas said…_

"_I know and I'm Proud of him…" Cayenne said smiling…_

_~END~_

After remembering that time…Lucas clenched his fist…Mina his Second in Command noticed it…

'_Wait for me Faerin…I'm coming…' _Lucas thought_…_

Back in namimori, Faerin looked up in the sky…

"Lucas…." He murmured…

Later Faerin was with Tsuna in the park, while unknown to them Yuuki and the others are stalking them…

"Do you think we're doing the right thing following them?..." Silvana asked…

"Come on Silvana don't you want to know what they're doing?..." Alessia asked…

"No, I don't want to get in trouble by doing this…" Silvana said coldly… "May I go Now?..."

"Juudaime is Dating Faerin-san?..." Hayato asked…

They looked at Crow who had been the last to be with Faerin…

"Well, Tsuna asked him out…as I heard…" He said…

Simultaneous Jaw Drop…

"No way Sawada-san had a backbone to ask Faerin-sama out?..." Allesia said…

"Maybe Reborn-san Shoot him with those Bullet again…" Crow said…

Meanwhile Faerin and Tsuna stopped for an Ice Cream…

"Tsuna?..." Faerin Calls…

"hm?..." he answered…

"Don't you think we've been watched?..." Faerin asked…

"Eh?, I didn't noticed that we've been watched…" he said…

'_Oh ignorance!...'_ Faerin said in his thought… "No not at all must be my imagination…"

After eating ice cream the duo continued to walk down the park… When all of a sudden Faerin saw something gleamed behind the tree, with his good eye sight he knew what it is…

"GET DOWN!" he yelled as he tackled tsuna down before the bullet could hit him…

Another loud Bang was heard and people starts to panic…Hayato and the others come out of their hiding and searched for their respective and Secret Boss…back at Faerin and tsuna they are surrounded by men in Black suits…tsuna if he can believe it he thought he saw Faeri's Ruby Red eyes Glowed…

"Targets Acquired…" one of the men in black suit said…

And….

"What do you want?..." Faerin Asked….

"Eliminate the Boss of both Cameo and Vongola…" the man said…

"The what and What!..." Faerin asked, lying about his status…

"It doesn't matter…kill them…." The man said…

Before the men in black suits can fire, series of gun shots were heard and followed by thuds and voices…

"Target safe…" Mina's voice…

Then…

"Is everyone alright?..." Lucas' voice…

Faerin Looked up and saw Lucas walking up to them…Faerin stood up and helped Tsuna up too… when they got their ground…Faerin looked at Lucas…

"Lucas…" He smiled…

He smiled as well…

"Still can't fend for your own I see…" He said…

"Hey I can defend myself Lucas!..." Faerin Blushed and pouted…

"Yeah right…" Lucas said teasingly…

Later…in namimori mini Forest…Faerin and Lucas were talking…

"How's Dad?..." Faerin asked…

"Your dad is fine; it is you who he was worried about…he was wondering how you are in this place…" Lucas said…

Faerin smiled…

"I kind of missed home…" Faerin said…

"I know you can go back there after Uncle finished his ordeals…" Lucas said…

He was shocked as he saw tears rolls down on Faerin's cheeks…

"Ordeals that is connected to me back then is it not Lucas-kun?..." Faerin asked…

"I'm sorry…" He said…

Faerin shook his head…

"No, there is nothing for you to apologize for Lucas; you didn't do anything wrong…" Faerin said…

"If I'm only stronger back then this wouldn't have happened…I know how much pain you've went through all of this, I know you want to end this war so you and Uncle can live a normal life and nothing to fear on what will happen…" Lucas said…

"I know ending this war is not easy, with a life to protect and a life to maintain, it's hard…" Faerin said…

"Everything can be solved slowly it may be hard but it can be solved…" Lucas said…

"Lucas, I meant to ask this to you and to father for a very long time…" Faerin said…

"What is it?..." Lucas asked…

"I'm not born to be a sacrifice right?..." Faerin asked…

Lucas' eyes widened…and it narrowed…

"NO!, you are not born to be a sacrifice, you are born in this world to live not to die!..." He yelled…

Then he pulls Faerin to a hug…

"Even if you are, I will protect you no matter what…Uncle nearly lost his life protecting you, I will do the same…" Lucas said…

"Lucas you know me…I don't want anyone to give up their life just to protect me…" Faerin said…

Lucas can't say anything…That night…in room 21 there are guards on Faerin's door…inside…

"Faerin-san why are there guards in your door?..." Tsuna asked…

"For protection that's what Lucas said…" Faerin said…

"I heard he enrolled here in namimori as third year…For what reason?..." Allesia asked…

Faerin Shrugged, but he knew the reason, so he had to keep it a secret…later in room 29…

~Phone~

"Yes Uncle I got on time…I think he partly knows why he can't come back there and I'm worried that he might later on know…" Lucas said…

"_Just keeps an eye on him, if any suspicious coming on his way be on guard…" Cayenne said…_

"Uncle, he asked me awhile ago, was he not born to be a sacrifice?..." Lucas asked…

"_He is not born to be a sacrifice; he is born to live a life in peace…that's why I'm doing everything I can to grant that peace…" Cayenne said…_

"Just be careful Uncle…" Lucas said…

~END~

After he Hung up, Lucas went back cleaning his guns, then it came up to his mind…

"That's right if those people come near him I'll kill them on the spot, no mercy…" Lucas said…

Unknown to him Reborn was listening…via leon…

"Could it be…" He murmured…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 6: Saure Forradner The Poison

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**~ Last Time ~**

_Lucas had arrived Japan in time before Faerin and Tsuna will get assassinate by the enemies, Lucas then decided he will do everything to protect his childhood friend even if he will kill those who dare to hurt his cousin…and little by little Reborn is starting to learn every hidden truth behind Faerin's Secrets…will he find more of it?..._

**###000###**

**Chapter 6: Saure Forradner the Poison Lady**

It's a very warm day in namimori, in the Dorm…

"No…" Faerin said irritably…

"PLEEAASSSEE Faerin-kun, just accompany us…" Haru Pleaded…

"I said No, Haru I don't want to…" Faerin rejected…

On the corner Lucas and the others are watching the Scene amusedly…as Haru becomes clingier…she was clinging on Faerin's arm…

"No and that's Final Haru…" Faerin said and he walked on the Kitchen…

"BUT fae-kun we just want to go to that new Pastry shop, please just come with us…" Haru pleaded as she tailed Faerin in the kitchen…

"Where in the word in NO I DON'T WANT TO, you did not understand?..." Faerin groaned in annoyance…

Back in the Living Room…

"He is starting to get pissed…" Alessia said…

"Even that, he still won't dare to hit a girl…" Crow said…

"Gentleman Crow…Gentleman…" Yuuki said…

"Why is that Haru girl is trying to coax Faerin-kun to go with them even if he don't want to?..." Silvana said annoyedly…

"I don't know either…"Lucas said…

Faerin went out of the Kitchen with Haru still on his Trail…

"Haru-chan I'm not in the Mood to go out today so go with someone else…" Faerin said impatiently…

And Haru Frowned…

"NO!, WE WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!..."she Cried…

"AND I SAID I DON'T WANT TO AND IF I SAY NO THAT IS NO!..." Faerin Hissed equaling Haru…

At the corner…

"This two are stubborn…" Bianchi said…

At the couch…

"N-NEE-CHAN?..." Hayato Screeched and Fainted…

Everyone aside Faerin and Haru (who was still arguing…) Sweat Dropped….

"Umm…Is he alive?..." Lucas asked…

"He'll be fine, he'll wake up later…" Tsuna sighed…

And…

"Faerin-san please, just go with us…" Haru Pleaded with Puppy dog eyes…

Vein starts popping on Faerin's temple…

'_This Girl is persistent….'_ Faerin thought…

Yuuki and Alessia snickered at Faerin's looks…

"Faerin-sama is really cute when angry…" Alessia said…

"I Agree…and he's so Cuddly rather than scary…" Yuuki said…

Then…

"WHO ARE YOU CUTE AND CUDDLY RATHER THAN SCARY!..." Faerin hissed at the corner…

As if by Coincidence…

"YOU ARE!..." Yuuki, Alessia, Silvana, Crow and Lucas Shouted…

Faerin Sweat Dropped…then a tug on his sleeves got his attention, Faerin thought it was haru so he glared at that person…his eyes widened there he saw Kyoko rather than Haru… Faerin Noticed that Kyoko got frightened by his glare and stepped back a little…Faerin sighed and tried to get his composure back and looked at kyoko in his normal gaze which calmed her down…

"What is it Kyoko-chan?..." He asked…

Kyoko Fidgeted and tried to look up with those Cute hurt Kitten eyes…

"ano…" she began…

If everyone could believe it they thought they saw Faerin Blushed and Smiled at Kyoko in a friendly manner…they pinched each other trying to wake each other up if they are dreaming…nothing happened…

"A-ano Faerin-kun…will…will you go w-with m-me a-and Haru in the n-new Pastry sh-shop in the t-town?...p-please…" Kyoko said shyly…

Faerin looked at her for a while as if thinking…

'_It won't hurt if I go with them right?, so…why not try…'_ he thought…

Back in reality, Faerin looked at Kyoko…and sighed…

"It won't hurt right?, so why not…" Faerin said in defeat…

And so Kyoko and Faerin went out of the room and five minutes passed by at the corner, tsuna and the others simultaneous Jaw dropped…

"Awhile ago he really refused to go, now came Kyoko and asked him to go he agreed?..." Silvana said in shock…

"He's picky…"Crow said…

"Should we follow them?..."Yuuki asked…

Everyone don't have any choice if yuuki is the one asking…so they followed….on the road Haru who was clinging on Faerin's arm giggled and was talking to kyoko and kyoko was smiling and was besides Faerin and Faerin (to his dismay) trying to stay calm on the way Haru Clinging on him and how people look at them…some lovers are smiling at him…

'_Lord why are you testing my patience again with Haru?' _ Faerin said inwardly as he ignores a whistle…

When they turn to the corner and to Faerin's Dismay (again), there are tons of Pastry shops in the way…

"…so which one do you want to go?..." he asked trying to hide his mortification…

Haru giggled…

"Before we go let's go to that Café to eat…" She said as she pointed the café on the right…

When inside and to Faerin's Fright He was surrounded with a bunch of Maids in those frilly dresses and Garters…

"Can I go out now?..." He squeaked…

"a-ah!, no you don't let's go inside…" Haru chirped as she dragged faerin along inside…

That time…outside Yuuki and the others are watching at the tainted glass window…

"What are they doing?..." Alessia asked…

"At this time Faerin might be petrified in fright at the sight of those maids…" Lucas said…

"He's that innocent?..."Tsuna asked in shock…

"He's waaay too innocent than you think…" Lucas said…

"Why?..." Tsuna asked…

"Uncle really keeps him away from anything that may ruin his virgin eyes…" Lucas chuckled…

After an hour that is like eternity the two girls and a slightly petrified Faerin came out and walked towards east…

"I told you he was petrified…"Lucas said…

15 Minutes had passed…they arrived at the Pastry shop that Kyoko and Haru dying to go…

"I'll stay outside…" Faerin said (he got his self back from petrifaction)…

The two girls nodded…and they went inside…at the corner…

"Why didn't he go inside?..." Crow asked…

"Once is enough for him…" Lucas said…

That time while standing outside and it happened that another guy came inside…the guy has the same clothes as Faerin…fearin noticed something that caught his attention he went inside of that store…bookstore that is…it's near by the store where the two girls went… that is when…

"BREAD-NAPPERRRR!" a girl's voice yelled…

Faerin looked out to see the guy with the same clothes as he is ran past the store…he looked back at the books…when a frying pan hits his head…

"OW!, what was that for?..." Faerin Whined in pain…

"You took one of my bread and did not pay that's what now pay up!" the Girl said…

At the corner…

"Uh-oh Faerin is in a heap of trouble…" Alessia said…

Tsuna and the others are restraining Lucas from charging in…back to Faerin…he stood up towering the girl…

"Look Miss, I did not take it the _guy_ who _took_ you bread run passed this store…" Faerin said…

"Are you sure that it wasn't you?, because the last time I saw was a Blue Jacket and you are wearing one…" she said…

"Look miss, I did not took it and I'm not the only one wearing Blue Jacket…" Faerin said…

The girl looked around and saw many people wearing blue jacket…

"Oh…" The girl said…

Tsuna and the others Fell anime style and Faerin sweat dropped…

"But I think it's really you who took it…" the girl said…

A vein Throbbed on Faerin's head…and shook his head…

"It wasn't me…" Faerin said…

"It's you who took it!" the girl insisted…

Another vein throbbed on Faerin's head…

"It's not me and how could I be in your Store If I'm IN the Bookstore?..." Faerin gritted his teeth trying to keep himself restrained from hitting the girl…

Then…

"Excuse me miss I think you got the wrong person, he'd been here for 15 minutes by now and the person who took your bread is long gone on the streets…" the bookstore owner said…

The girl Jaw dropped and apologized at faerin profusely….

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me " she apologized…

"It's nothing…" Faerin said…

"oh come as a token for my mistakes please come in my store and have a free snack…" she said…

"a-n—aaahhh!" Faerin was cut off from declining as he was pulled at the girl's store…

Inside, Faerin was forced to sit down on the table, with an in humane speed the girl served some Pastries in the table…Faerin's eye twitched…

'_So many sweets…' _he thought… _'I wish I won't have a toothache…'_

"_Sh-should w-we share all this?..." _He squeaked…

The girl blushed…then she sat beside him…a minute of silence…

"So… are you running this place alone?..." Faerin asked…

The girl nodded….

"Where are your parents?..." Faerin asked…

The girl smiled sadly…

"The truth is I don't really remember…" she said…

The girl told her story for 1 hour until she had reached the end…

"when I woke up I am in this Place I was taken in by the Master Patissier and her husband so I lived here for so long without me Knowing my past…" she said…

"I see…" Faerin said…

"How about you?..." the girl asked…

Faerin Smiled…

"Actually my past is a little blurry, but I can tell you some of it… you see it all began when I was a little boy…" Faerin Began…

At the same 1 hour he told about His past some of it is made up so he won't get caught…

"Father was dealing some Ordeals that is connected to me so that's why I can't get back home for now…" Faerin said…

"So sad…I bet you really missed your home do you…" the girl said…

"Yes I do…" Faerin answered…

He then glared at the door…

"Come out you've been stalking me long enough…" Faerin said in a serious tone…

And…

"What a keen sense you got there boy…" the man said…

Faerin looked at him seriously and tried to protect the girl…he noticed the emblem on the man's suit…he know that symbol…

"your symbol…that's the symbol of Fiore Family…" He said…

"Ah! So you know about my Family…" the man said…

"What do you want?..." Faerin hissed angrily…

The man smirked evilly…and he pulled out a gun…

"I'm here to assassinate you…" the man said…

He pointed the gun at Faerin…in reflex Faerin held the man's arm and twisted it, and then he looked at the girl…

"Get out of here…" he said…

The girl ran inside the room, when she's gone faerin Let go of the man…he closed his eyes…

"You know I'm not in a very good mood right now…"He said…

Then Faerin's lips curved into a very eerie smirk, and his long wavy Hair flows in the air, the air around him drastically changed into something that can scare the soul of the living being away…he then slowly opened his eyes…

"You see I hate it when people following me around and telling me to assassinate me…" Faerin continued…

When his eyes are fully open the man noticed that the Pupils became gold orange and his irises are Bright red… the man then notice that this boy is like a demon in angels clothing…in front of him is the 10th boss of Cameo Famiglia…the one who must be feared…

"Leave at once…"Faerin Warned…

When All of a sudden a cake was splattered on the man's face…

"WAAAARRGGHHH!" he screamed and collapsed…

Faerin Sweat dropped…he returned back to normal…the girl came in sight…

"Who are you?...you're not normal…" she asked…

She expected a scary face, but it turned out otherwise…Faerin smiled at Her…

"My name is Faerin Kiske De Stella nice to meet you…" he said…

"My name Is Saure Forradner…awhile ago I saw something in your forehead Was it A flame?..." she said…

"I think you had the right to know that is IF you will join my Famiglia…" Faerin said…

"Do I have a choice?..." Saure asked…

"That is for you to decide…" Faerin Answered…

"Fine I'll join…" Saure said…

Faerin took the Last ring on his Pocket…

"This is the ring of Poison, if you wear this ring you will gain the power of Poison itself and its abilities, and if you do wear this ring you made an official vow that you will remain loyal to the famiglia that you are in, the Cameo Family…Saure Forradner, do you accept this ring as the sign that you have decided to put your loyalty to me…" Faerin said in a Boss like Manner…

Saure took the ring…

"I accept…" she said… "Now tell me everything about you…"

"Very well…" Faerin said…

And Faerin told her everything…

"No way…you're a Mafia boss?..." Saure said…

Faerin nodded…

"Those things that I told you was supposed to be a Secret, can you keep it a secret to?..." He asked…

"S-Sure…"Saure said…

Faerin headed for the door…

"I'll come here whenever I can if I had time…so don't reveal anything what I told you, because the consequence is very terrible…"Faerin said… "So becareful…"

Faeri walked on the street…when…

"Faerin-san there you are we've been looking over for you where have you been?..." Haru asked…

"In the bookstore…" Faerin said…

"Come on let's go back, Tsuna-kun and the others are worried…" Kyoko said…

Faerin nodded…Few minutes had past Faerin reached his room…as he opened the door…he saw 2 pairs of smirks…

"OOohh, Faerin-san had been with 3 girls in a row…" Yuuki smirked…

"So who's the one?..." Alessia asked smirking…

Faerin Blushed…

"None…" Faerin Huffed… "I'm taking A Bath…"

Then Faerin went to his room….inside his room Faerin jumped when his Phone rang…he looked at it…

"it's Tsuna…" he thought, then smile graced his lips…

~Phone~

"Hello?..." Faerin answered….

"_a-an he-hello Faerin-san…I Uh…" Tsuna stammered…_

"What is it…" Faerin said…

"_are y-you free tomorrow?.." Tsuna asked…_

"Yes why?..." Faerin asked curiously…

"_eto, Can you go with M-me at the M-mall tomorrow?..." Tsuna asked…_

Faerin's smile got wider…

"Sure why not…what time?..." Faerin asked…

"_Ah at 10:00 am, we'll meet at the gate tomorrow…" Tsuna said…_

"Sure…" Faerin smiled…

"_Bye Faerin-kun goodnight…" Tsuna said…_

"By Sweet Dreams to you…" Faerin said…

~END~

After the call…

"So its Tsunayoshi-kun is the person you liked…." Lucas' voice…

Faerin turned into an Interesting shade of red that can make an apple Jealous….Lucas smirked…

"Come on Admit it it's not bad to say for a Herm like you would like a very adorable boy like him, besides isn't it supposed to be you who will ask him out?..." Lucas smirked…

"Sh-SHUT UP!, AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" FAerin yelled…

Lucas waved Faerin's Bio-Data…

"you can't hide the truth from me…" He Smirked evilly… "and Don't worry About your Date tomorrow I'll Make sure Yuuki and the others won't get in your way…"

Faerin Really wanted to scream At Lucas…

"It's not a DATE!..." he yelled…

Lucas Chuckled…

"Yeah right…" he said and went out…

When Lucas is out of sight Faerin closed the door and locked it…he hoped tomorrow will be a nice and favorable day…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review…_


	9. Chapter 7:IT'S NOT A DATE!

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**~ Last Time ~**

_Faerin had Met the last guardian named Saure Forradner, at first they had misunderstood but after some few explanation they had made an understanding, Saure found out that Faerin is a Mafioso…here Faerin was asked by Tsuna to go out with him…_

_**~000###000~**_

**Chapter 7: IT'S NOT A DATE! Shadows Lurking**

It's a Bright sunny Sunday; Tsuna was waiting in the Gate…

"Did I make you wait?..." Faerin asked…

"Ah!, not at all Faerin-kun…" He said and blushed…

In front of him is Faerin who was wearing a Navy Blue Button up Shirt and a Blue Jeans and Black shoes…His hairs is usually tied up…Tsuna Blushed…

"L-let's go…" Tsuna squeaked…

And the two went to their Destination…the Mall…as the two are having good time…Yuuki and the others are tied up in Faerin's Living room…

"LUCAS!, LET US AND THE OTHERS GO!..." yuuki demanded…

At the couch…

"Then what?, Ruin our Little Faerin's and Tsuna's Date?..." Lucas said darkly…

Hayato Fainted and the others Jaw Slacked…

"DATE!..." they screeched…

Assorted Images went on their heads…

"Faerin and Tsuna in the Movies kissing in the Dark?..." Yuuki muttered…

"Eating together…" Alessia said…

"Kyaaa!..." They Squealed…

And Lucas sweat dropped…

"Not that kind of Date Morons…" He Muttered…

At the Mall, Tsuna and Faerin were in the Clothes Shop…

"Which one is good Faerin-San?..."Tsuna asked with two clothes in his hand…

"The orange one looks better on you…" Faerin said…

Later while they are walking around the mall, they passed through a crowded area…Later they're at the Park…they sat on the bench…

"eto…Faerin-san?..." Tsuna Calls…

"Hm?...Yes?..." Faerin Answered…

"Did you Have a Good Time?..." Tsuna asked…

Faerin Smiled…

"Of Course, Very…" He smiled brightly…

Tsuna Smiled brightly…that Night they were heading to Faerin's Room, they were taking their shoes off, Faerin was waiting for Tsuna…

"Well come on we don't want everyone to wait yes?.." Faerin smiled…

Tsuna Ran to catch up, But he Tripped on his own Socks, Being Clumsy he is he fell along with Faerin... (Imagine the Dominos Tumbling Down…),

"Ittai…" Tsuna Whined.

"I should be the one saying that Tsuna-kun…" Faerin said…

Tsuna Looked down and saw Faerin Looking at him…When…

"Ahem! I Hate to Ruin the Moments but…Some of us here are Hungry you know…" Lucas said with the Hint of amusement…

Tsuna quickly got off of Faerin blushing so hard that can make a Fresh apple jealous…the two headed to the Kitchen…in the Living room Silvana looked at Lucas since she noticed Faerin slightly Blushes Making the Pink rose Jealous…

"What did you do this time?..." She asked coldly…

"I did nothing…" Lucas answered…

At the Kitchen…Tsuna was still flustered on the earlier Event…

"Tsuna-kun Can you hand me the Knife?..." Faerin asked…

"H-Hai!..."He said snapping from his train of thoughts…

He thought He got the right Knife but what he had in hand is a rolled up mat…

"Uhh…Tsuna-kun that's not a Knife it's a mat…" Faerin Said…

Tsuna Looked at his hand it's indeed a mat…silence…then gales of Laughter…Crow Looked what's going on and went back to the Living room…

"What's going on?..." Yuuki asked…

"The two Lovebirds are having a good time in the Kitchen…"Crow said…

That is when…

"TSUNA-KUN, DON'T!" Faerin's Voice…

At the Living room, everyone stiffed…

"B-But I'm almost done Faerin-san…"Tsuna said…

"W-Wait, I-I changed my Mind…" Faerin said in a nervous tone…

"B-But Faerin-kun…"Tsuna whined…

"Ts-Tsuna-kun, W-Wait…Don't!...AANh!..." Faerin Groaned…

At the Living Room…Everyone is starting to get Nervous…

"Wh-what A-Are Th-Those T-Two D-Doing?..." Alessia asked nervously…

"M-Maybe Doing Something Like in the Movies?..." Yuuki said equally Nervous…

"Was it even Possible?..." Silvana asked, She's Nervous although she didn't show it…

"Of course…" Lucas Chuckled…

"You seem not nervous…" Hayato said…

"Not really…" Lucas said…

"Is Tsuna and Faerin Playing a New Game?..." Yamamoto asked…

"You Idiot Baseball Nut Tenth is Having…" Hayato yelled but cut off when the group starts looking at him…

Hayato is turning an amazing shade of red…

"Tenth is having his Chance on Faerin-san…"He mumbled…

When…

"TSUNA-KUN!..." Faerin's Surprised Voice…

"Faerin-san?...What is This?..." Tsuna's curious voice…

"Oh That?...That's…Tsuna-kun don't Pull it!..." Faerin said Nervously..

"EH?" Tsuna Squeaked…

Rushed footsteps…

"Look out!..." Faerin shouted…

"ACK!.." Tsuna Gasped…

"Whoa!..." Faerin Gasped in Surprise…

"Faerin-San Look out!..." Tsuna shouted…

And…

'_CRASH!, THUMP!, THUD!'_

At the Living Room…

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING?" Yuuki Yelled…

The group rushed to the Kitchen, and the Unlucky one to be the first came in the kitchen was Hayato, he saw Tsuna was on top of Faerin, Pinning him down Flat on the floor with their Lips are Locked…Hayato Fainted on the Spot…Alessia and the others Gaped Like a fish out of water, Lucas coughed Hysterically and Silvana helping him out of his Hysterical Coughing fit…on the floor Tsuna Realized His Position immediately got off and apologized Profusely…

"I'm Really sorry Faerin-kun!..." Tsuna said…

"Don't worry It's an accident, I slipped and I accidentally Grabbed you along with me…" Faerin said as he sat up…

When…

"AHEM…Faerin-Kun We don't mind if we will do the cooking, you two should go and get a room to Make out…right guys?..."Lucas said…

The Group nodded vigorously…

"But we're not doing anything!..." Tsuna Squeaked…

"What about that kiss?, isn't it obvious?..." Yuuki said…

"We're not doing anything all was an accident…" Faerin coughed…

"Yeah right you can't lie at me Mister… If I say in the room Go to your room and don't forget your Boyfriend…" Lucas said…

Faerin and Tsuna Blushed…as they were shoved inside Faerin's room…The Next day at the rooftop…

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, What does it feels like?..." Yuuki asked…

"About what?..."Tsuna asked too…

"When you Kissed Faerin-san what does his lips felt like…" Alessia asked…

"W-Well, I-It's…"Tsuna's Cheeks Became Vibrant Red…

"Well?..." Yuuki goaded…

"It's soft and Silky…" Tsuna said…

The two Girls Squealed…

"What does Faerin- san Taste Like?..." They asked…

The poor boy is blushing really mad if it's possible his head would've exploded in embarrassment…

"E-Eto…His taste like …Chocó Mint…"Tsuna Squeaked…

"KYAAA!, I Knew it!..." Yuuki Squealed in Delight…

While walking tsuna and friends happened to go in the Gym for P.E, there Tsuna saw Faerin Playing Basketball, Faerin Shoot the Ball making three points, He Happened to looked at the door and saw Tsuna, He was looking Back….Faerin Gave Tsuna a wink and a Cherubic Smile…Making Tsuna Go red in the face…During Recess the cafeteria was slightly Vacant, there are only boys in it…Faerin and Tsuna are in the same table…Chatting away and laughing for a while…outside the Cafeteria girls are peeking at the door watching the Squee-ful act in front of them…they scrambled when Tsuna and Faerin Passed the Door…

"Ano…Faerin-san?..."Tsuna called…

"Hm?..." Faerin answered..

Tsuna Fidgeted…as Faerin look at him…Tsuna Stopped, Making Faerin stop on his Track too…Tsuna Gathered his courage and walked up in front of Faerin…

"Tsuna?..." Faerin said…

"Faerin-san, Thank You…"Tsuna said…

Tsuna Tip-Toed and Pecked on Faerin's cheeks…then He Parted with a smile…

"See you around…" He said and Ran up the stairs…

Back at Faerin he put a hand on his cheeks and Smiled…

"You're Welcome…" He said as he head to his Class room…

The day went fine that is….

"IT'S NOT A DATE LUCAS GEEZE!..." Faerin's Embarrassed Yell…

"Yea Right like I would buy it…you seem Happy with him…"Lucas said…

"LUCAS!..." Faerin said threateningly…

Faerin Might been Denying it But in Truth He really do Love Tsuna, But will that love Bloom in time Before the Storm?...

From Afar…there was a shadowed Person Standing at the Very top of the Pole…

"_Faerin, soon you will be mine…soon…"_ The shadow said in a grim Voice…

The wind Blew showing the infamous emblem of the underworld…the Diavolo emblem…Back in namimori school Faerin stopped on his track sensing the terrifying feelings he get in the wind…

"Is something wrong?..." Silvana asked…

Faerin shook his head…

"No I'm fine, let's head back…"Faerin said not showing that he's terrified…

But Silvana knew he is…That Night Silvana and Lucas and the other members are having a Talk…

"He's acting very strange awhile ago…" Silvana said…

"There might be a reason…" Crow said…

"Whatever it is we should be careful, if Faerin-san is the one who sensing something dangerous it might be a threat to him…" Yuuki said seriously…

Alessia nodded…

"It might be from the enemy mafia starting to get him again…"she said…

"We should be more vigilant we don't know this person might or can snatch the Boss without us noticing it…"Lucas said…

The four nodded in agreement…later in Faerin's room, Faerin was looking at his skyline window watching the stars twinkle, then saw a shooting star Faerin thought of what would happen if he tell Tsuna his angel about him a Secret Guardian and something else…he gave up thinking and went back to sleep, but what was he going to do about the dangers ahead….tears rolls down from his eyes…

'_Please, Please be safe…Tsuna…Dad…'_ He cries in his sleep…

At the door…Lucas closed the door silently…

'There's nothing to fear Faerin-san…I will Protect you where as Credo nii-san and the others protecting Uncle Cayenne…' Lucas whispered…

In Italy at the Cameo Mansion, Cayenne looked up at the skyline window…

"Faerin…" He Murmurs…

Then a hand touches his shoulder…he looked back and saw Credo…

"It's going to be alright, I Know Lucas and the others won't leave your son alone…" he said…

Cayenne holds the hand on his shoulder…

"I just can't help it; I can't help to be worried of Faerin…Many of them are trying to get him, and Here I am Lying here and doing nothing to protect my son…" Cayenne said in a pained tone…

"Cayenne If Faerin is here he would let you stay in bed to rest, you've been working out there to death, non-stop fighting…" Soren said…

"But fighting against the Diavolo is Dangerous for Faerin…" Cayenne said…

"Some allied family will protect him.." Mulinello said…

"And you should rest more so you can go out again…" Lordi said…

"Don't worry Aries (the former Lightning guardian) was contacting some of the allied families for help…" Ville Valo (former Ice Guardian) said…

"Let's hope Faerin is still unharmed before the allied Families reinforcement comes…" Credo said…

"Let's have Faith…" Soren said…

They all nodded…at the very outskirt of Italy in Diavolo Mansion…

"Is the Boy found?..." the Shadow asked…

"Yes sir he is located in namimori japan…" a soldier said…

"Tell them to wait for my orders…" the shadow said…

The soldier bowed and left…

"Hmm…so he was hiding from me…no matter he'll fell into my hand and the power that Salvezza Left for him will be mine…" the shadow said…

Somewhere in the distance a lone figure standing at the Cliff…

"Brother I won't allow you to hurt our young Nephew…"Carnefice said and left…

Back in namimori, Faerin woke up from his sleep…

"why can't I stop this feelings that creeping in me…" he said…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 8: First Defeat

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING

**Note:** This chapter is a short one because I'm in a hurry to finish off my projects that my brain is overheating with.

**Chapter 8: First Defeat**

It was a very gloomy day; Faerin was walking down the street alone, when a mysterious person blocked his way.

"_Long time no see my Lovely Faerin, or should I say Diavolo's King Fear…" _the mysterious person said.

Faerin never recognizing the tone.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The cloaked person came near him.

"AWW, don't tell me you don't recognize me my dearest?" he said.

Faerin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry I have no interest in a faceless conversation." He said coldly.

"Very well you seem kinda sport." The cloaked person said as he takes off his hood.

When it's finally removed Faerin's eyes widened upon recognition, there in front of him a teen with long raven black hair and evil red eyes with a scar across his cheeks.

"Y-YOU! I-I THOUGHT I…I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU!" Faerin hissed. "REIJI!"

Reiji laughed as he towered the petrified boss of Cameo. When he's near he slipped a finger on Faerin's chin and tilts his head up and his Face is only a few inches close to Faerin's.

"A Simple Blow can't kill me my dear remember that, if you want to kill me make it brutally." Reiji said.

He chuckled at Faerin's silence.

"Why so silent my dear, you're not actually like this." He said.

When all of a sudden an invisible force pushed him away.

"Then I'LL KILL YOU TWICE AND THIS TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Faerin roared with hatred.

He rushed towards Reiji blindly and blinded with hatred and anger.

"That's right my sweet come to Daddy." He said placing a very evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile back in the dorm yuuki was cleaning Faerin's room while her boss is away accidentally pushed Faerin's picture frame.

"Oh no he'll kill me if he found this out." Yuuki said.

When.

"You know it's a sign of bad luck when something precious to that person break." Silvana said.

"What do you mean Silvana?" Alessia asked.

"Don't you get it? Faerin might be in danger right now or something."Silvana hissed in annoyance.

And she left the room. Back at Faerin he was at the Verge of losing his sanity.

"BETRAYER!" Faerin Roared Madly.

"TSK, you're running blindly to your own death my sweet how disappointing." Reiji said calmly.

He took out his Sword.

"Well…time to go on Business, with our Meeting you are bound to come back in the place where you truly belong dear." He said.

Somewhere behind the Trees a Tall dark figure with Long Platinum Red hair was watching the fight.

"So it seems he is bound to lose to this guy and shall rise above his status as a boss of Cameo and the next heir of Diavolo Family." He said.

Back at the fight, Reiji did a number of injuries and wounds to Faerin.

"Goodnight my Dear and have a sweet dreams." Reiji said as he stabs his sword to Faerin's side.

Faerin coughed some blood and fell on his knees.

"Re…i…ji…I'll…get…you…for this…" Was his Last word and slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

Faerin lay on the ground bleeding to death.

"Well my dear, it's time I'll take you back to my Boss." Reiji said.

But.

"That is if I allow you." A voice interrupted Reiji.

And a Dagger stabs on the ground with the insignia of a Phoenix. Recognizing the Symbol.

"If I'm correct you are from the family of the Fiama Tempesta Famiglia one of the Cameo Family's Allies, yes?" Reiji said.

Then the shadow from before came into view.

"And who might you be?" Reiji asked.

"My apologies you may call me Undertaker one of the seven Assassin of the Fiama Tempesta Family, I was sent here by my boss to watch the Boss of Cameo." He said plastering a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, so you are secretly guarding this pretty boy hmm?" Reiji said.

"Well, that is one of the task I was Assigned. So you better leave before I will take you seriously." Undertaker said as he took out his coffin full of deadly weapons.

Reiji never wanting to provoke a person who is associates with the underworld took his leave.

"This is not over yet I'll be back to take what is mine." Reiji said and disappeared from sight.

When he's gone, undertaker carried the unconscious Faerin and disappeared from the shadows.

"Such Beauty shouldn't go to waste." Undertaker said.

Then he looked down to see the boy who is drenched in blood. Then.

"So your mission is a success, retrieving your Little Nephew huh Carnefice De Diavolo?" a dark voice said.

"I sure am Rosa I won't let them have this boy." He said. "Not without a Fight."

"Then what shall you do?" Rosa asked.

"That's Easy and you'll soon find out." Carnefice said. "Come let's tarry no longer."

And with an amazing speed they took off taking Faerin with them. Later at the Secret Headquarter of the Fiama Tempesta Family they were having a meeting, when they'r Boss Arrived.

"Carnefice, you did well on your Mission on Saving the Tenth Boss of Cameo." The Fiama Tempesta Boss said.

"My Pleasure Boss Raven Leonheart." Carnefice replied respectfully.

"For our next Agenda, we're going to stop My little brother from doing something rash that he might put his life in danger…Again…Second we will find A suitable members for a new branch of Cameo Family, The independent Squad the sette fantasma who will Guard the tenth more closely." Raven said seriously.

"We will find worthy ones Boss, for now we have to watch closely to your Adopted nephew he seems to be in critical condition when I and Rosa brought him in." Carnefice said.

"Very Well some of my Servants will watch him close, while I keep on track on my Little Charge (Cayenne), while you and the other's look for some members." Raven said.

Carnefice Bowed then he and the other members of Fiama Tempesta left the room. When they're gone.

"You two might as well come out now Tsukiyumi and Taiyu." Raven said.

Then the two said figures came out from the shadows. One is a woman with long blod hair and a boy with long red hair.

"So the Tenth Boss of Cameo has fallen." Tsukiyumi said.

"He's not dead yet say that when he's dead." Raven huffed.

"Why is the Boss so upset?" Taiyu asked.

"Are you upset of what I said?" Tsukiyumi asked.

"I'm not upset I'm worried." Raven answered.

"Seems to be, why?" Taiyu asked.

"Destru is starting to get Desperate to get Faerin's Power; a power that none of us know what it is…Salvezza left a huge responsibility on Faerin's shoulder that he had yet to know." Raven said.

"What you had foreseen Boss?" Tsukiyumi asked.

Raven's eyes were casted on the shadows.

"The city will become a battle ground, many lives will be lost and tears shall be shed, the light of the father star shall dim and the Child star shall shine and blaze yet there is sadness and pain, then there is hatred and anger that shall ignite the little speck of the demonic flame in the child Star's heart and Awake that gentle demon inside him." Raven said.

"What had you foreseen in the near Future?" Taiyu asked.

Raven didn't raise his head.

"Cry of Agony and despair shall come from the child star's heart; the child's mind shall break at the sight that he shall never forget." He said.

The two might not have understood what he said but they know something bad will happen they can feel it. They look outside it was stormy.

"The news might have reached Cayenne by now." Raven said.

"So you sent an e-mail to him?" Taiyu asked.

"Yes, and soon the curtain shall rise and him, Faerin, the Vongolas and the Dark Assassins of the Diavolo will be the actors." Raven said. "And the Title of the Drama is…a Father's Love and the Son's devotion."

"Fate is so cruel." Tsukiyumi said.

Back in Namimori at the dorm.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Lucas roared. "IF I…IF I HAD ONLY BEEN WITH HIM THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"It's not your fault Lucas-kun." Alessia said.

Then Yuuki's Phone Rang.

"Hello…Credo-san…we couldn't find him anywhere….we tried…I felt it too….I know….WHAT!...CAYENNE-SAMA GOT WHAT!...I understand…very well….I will…I Promise…bye." Yuuki hung the phone.

"Yuuki what was it?" Silvana asked.

"You look pale and you're going to faint." Crow said.

"It's Cayenne-sama…"Yuuki said.

"What happened tell us?" Saure asked.

"Cayenne-sama was sent to a… hospital….He Collapsed due to Shear shock that he received an E-mail about Faerin-san's disappearance…Credo-san said that we should wait for Soren and Aries to arrive they will come and help." Yuuki said. "For now we have to rest."

In Italy, Timoteo, Dino and Iemitsu Visited the hospital where Cayenne was confined, inside they saw Credo and Mulinello standing at the side of the door. The two bowed at the sight of the Vongola's ninth Boss.

"I was shock to hear the Ninth Boss of Cameo collapsed." He said.

"Lord Cayenne was grief stricken when the Tenth Cameo Boss is gone Missing and there is no trace of him to be found." Credo said with the hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, The Vongola will help to find your Missing Boss" Iemitsu said.

Back in Namimori Tsuna and friends came at Faerin's room when they heard the news.

"Yuuki-san please tell me it's not true!...It's not true that Faerin's gone missing!" Tsuna cried in a verge of tears.

Yuuki and the others had to look away.

"I'm so sorry…Tsuna-kun…But Faerin-san is indeed…Missing….there is no trace of him to be found."Yuuki said in a pained tone.

Tsuna was shaking like a leaf after what he heard is true…

"No…it can't be…" He said as his voice is shaking.

"Tsuna." Reborn calls.

"He promised me…" Tsuna said in a Daze as tears starts Falling from his eyes as the visions of faerin starts filling his sight.

"TSUNA!" Reborn yelled as he shakes Tsuna.

"HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsuna Cried and ran out towards his room

Every one of them knew that Tsuna and Faerin are very close to each other that their relationship is beyond anyone else. As Tsuna run to his room He remembered their promise while they're at the Park.

_~Flashback~_

_ Faerin was behind Tsuna while they are walking at the flower shop._

"_Faerin-kun this rose is so pretty." Tsuna said._

"_You like it?" Faerin asked._

_ Tsuna blushed._

_~Flash~_

_ They were at the Park standing beside the fountain._

"_Faerin-kun…"Tsuna calls._

"_Hmm? Yes?" Faerin answered._

"_You know I really enjoyed with you…" Tsuna said._

"_Let's Promise then." Faerin said._

"_eh?" Tsuna said._

"_I will never leave your side, even though I'm not here or even you don't see me know that I will always be there, I will always be there right beside you, watching over you for above or somewhere in the distance." Faerin said._

"_I understand and I promise that I believe in you." Tsuna said._

_ Then Faerin Pulled Tsuna into a Tight Embrace._

"_I'm Glad you understand Tsuna." He said._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

When Tsuna reached his room he locked the door and cried into his sleep.

"Faerin-san" He whimpered.

Somewhere back to the secret base of Fiama Tempesta, Faerin Opened his eyes as if hearing an angel's Voice somewhere in a distance.

"Tsu…na" he calls out weakly.

He closed his eyes and tears starts falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said shakily.

Behind the door, Raven was listening.

"Faerin, there's no need for you to worry, I'm here for you." He whispered and left.

When he reached his Office he took out his phone and dialed some numbers. On the other line the phone was ringing.

"Hello." The shadowed figured asked.

"_I have a job for you." _Raven's Voice.

"And what would that be Dear Leader?" the shadow Asked.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_

_And I'm sorry if it is short and Ciffy because I'm in a hurry for my project and my head is overheating._


	11. Greetings to All

Greetings;

Last Chance to those who want to join in this fanfic, please fill up before I will continue the Diavolo Arc of my fanfic.

Thank you for understanding


	12. Chapter 9: Seven Phantom Projects part 1

**Cameo Family: Luna Magistra**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

_**~LAST TIME~**_

_When Tsuna reached his room he locked the door and cried into his sleep._

"_Faerin-san" He whimpered._

_ Somewhere back to the secret base of Fiama Tempesta, Faerin Opened his eyes as if hearing an angel's Voice somewhere in a distance._

"_Tsu…na" he calls out weakly._

_ He closed his eyes and tears starts falling from his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry." He said shakily._

_ Behind the door, Raven was listening._

"_Faerin, there's no need for you to worry, I'm here for you." He whispered and left._

_ When he reached his Office he took out his phone and dialed some numbers. On the other line the phone was ringing._

"_Hello." The shadowed figured asked._

"_I have a job for you." Raven's Voice._

"_And what would that be Dear Leader?" the shadow Asked._

_**~~~###000###~~~**_

_**Chapter 9: Seven Phantom Projects part 1**_

~Phone~

"I have a job for you." Raven Said.

On the other line of the phone.

"_And what would that be Dear Leader?" _the shadow asked.

"Drop the politeness Acts Arco de Diavolo; I'll cooperate if I were you." Raven said coldly.

"_Why? What is it in there for me to cooperate?" Arco said._

"Your cousin." Raven said.

There was silence.

"_What did you do to him you bastard?" Arco hissed._

"I did nothing boy, your father's assassins nearly killed him." Raven said.

"_WHAT!" Arco yelled._

"Faerin was cornered by Reiji none the less." Raven said.

Raven heard Arco cursing on the other line.

"_How is he?" Arco asked._

"He's fine, but I'm afraid I can't let him go without him getting killed." Raven said.

"_Where are his Guardians anyways?" Arco asked._

"I'm afraid they were clueless and I'm sure they're on a frenzy search by now." Raven said.

"_What are we going to do?" Arco asked._

"We have to gather the Seven Phantoms, the Danger for both Vongola and Cameo are getting heated and the danger or all of us are escalating." Raven said.

"_Don't worry I'll inform the other Cameo Members right away." Arco said._

"I'll see to it that none of Faerin or the Vongola Families is in Danger." Raven said.

~END~

After the call Raven went out of the secret base to scout the area. That time in the guest room Faerin opened his eyes and sat up.

"What? Where am I?" He asked.

He got out of the bed and only to wince in pain, then he got went to his knees as he clutched his side.

"I forgot Reiji nearly killed me back there but where am I?" He mumbled to himself. "I better get out of here and go back to the apartment I bet they're in a frenzy search by now."

Then the image of a crying Tsuna flashed in his mind.

'_I bet he's crying his eyes out by now.'_ Faerin thought.

Just by the thought of Tsuna crying left a very bitter taste in his tongue. He gritted his teeth and tightens his grip on the black overcoat he found just by the side of the bed.

'_I better go back quickly.' _ Faerin said as he wears the coat and head for the door.

He opened the door slightly and peek outside…no one is around so he slipped out of his room and ran through every halls of they place. Unknown to him some camera already spotted him. On the security room Laineder the computer expert of the Fiama Tempesta family was watching Faerin run the hallways in the monitor.

"He's finally awake, but how can he move with those injuries of his?" he said.

Then.

"Don't underestimate the power of persistence and endurance of the Tenth Boss of Cameo, it's legendary." Olreed the fiama tempest spy said by the door. "What are you going to do?"

They continued to watch. At the hallways Faerin was running, turning every corner. After he turns to the next corner he was blocked by the guards.

"HALT!" The guard yells.

Faerin growled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He hissed and sent a kick on the guard's head knocking him out.

The whole base was alarmed and sent every guard. Faerin grits his teeth.

'_I'm not going to be stopped by you! Whoever you are.' _ Faerin hissed in his head.

Again the Image of Tsuna flashed in his mind, waiting for his return.

'_Wait for me Tsuna…I'm coming…I'm coming back…I'll return to you…Just wait for me…'_ he thought.

More guards are blocking his way.

"TSK, you guys are persistent." Faerin hissed as he pulls his battle gloves on.

His orange colored flame flickered on his forehead every tips of the flame are seven colored flames. He moved his right hand in front.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared. "Flame Burner Storm!"

He summoned a wave of flames enough to blow all the guards out of his way and create a hole in the wall. He jumped out and ran to the forest, at the security room.

"That's not good." Olreed said. "Raven and Carnefice is going to kill us if they found out that their nephew is gone missing…_Again_…"

"Let's go I'm not risking my ass with this trouble."Laineder said as he pulls on his coat.

The Spy and Computer expert ran after the tenth boss of Cameo in the forest, at the forest Faerin ran and ran he don't know who they are, he won't let himself get caught again he had enough of it. Then he stopped at the cliff.

'_SHIT! I'm cornered!' _he cursed himself.

Then.

"Hey! You really gave us quite a chase back there." Laineder said.

Faerin peered on his shoulder; he unconsciously pulled his gloves again.

"Whoever you are and if you're wise enough you better leave me alone or you'll regret following me here." He said in his deadly serious tone.

As true to his word the elemental flame dangerously flickered on his forehead and his eyes glowed in malice. Olreed held up his hands placating he meant no harm.

"Tenth Boss of Cameo, we meant no harm to you we are just trying to help you." He said.

The dangerous narrow Goldish orange eyes swiveled at him.

"What Family are you from? Speak!" Faerin demanded sternly.

Olreed flinched at the stern voice. Even Laineder stepped back a little.

'_No wonder everyone fears him when he was angered.' _Laineder thought.

"We are from the Fiama Tempesta Famiglia, an ally." Olreed said.

Faerin's eyes narrowed.

"Never heard of it." He growled.

His flame blazed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He roared angrily.

The Flame bursts blowing Laineder and Olreed to the trees. Meanwhile back at the base Raven's Vein Pulsed on his head.

"What in the world is going on here?" He asked

Two guards Limped towards him.

"Sir, the boy got away." He said and made a face print on the floor.

"He ran to the forest sire, but Olreed-sama and Laineder-sama went after him." Said the second guard and he did what the first guard did.

Then Taiyu came.

"What are you going to do now? You know the tenth boss is good at hide and seek especially in the dark, ne Raven-sama." He said.

"Damn, Good thing Cayenne is in Italy I'd be as good as Dead if He's here." Raven said.

But.

"_Oh, I'll be there alright..." _A cold and dark voice came from nowhere.

Hearing that voice all of a sudden nearly made Raven Scream like a girl._ (If you got dignity holding you could hide it out of pride.) _Raven turned around to see the face of his older brother in the monitor. And he doesn't look so happy.

**-0-0-0-0-0- Conversation -0-0-0-0-0-**

"Nii-san how did you?" Raven stuttered.

Even in the monitor Raven swore he saw his older brother Glared at him.

"_Do not underestimate my power of communication little brother, Hanzo gave me your coordinates and location, what happened to my son?" Cayenne asked sternly._

If only looks could kill he would've died right there and then.

"_Answer?" Came cayenne's dark tone._

"A-ah, Big brother he's fine, B-but w-we got a little problem here." Raven said sweating buckets.

Cayenne raised his brows.

"_Well?" He asked._

"He ran away." Raven squeaked in fright.

There was silence…

3…

2…

1…

"_WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE FOR? GET YOUR BUM MOVING AND FIND HIM, NOW OR ELSE!" Cayenne Blew off._

"HAAIII!" Raven answered.

**_0_0_0_End of Conversation_0_0_0_**

**~in Italy~**

As the screen turns off, outside the room.

"Cayenne-san you should calm down, remember your Blood pressure." Lordi said.

The aura of death increased.

"Calm Down?" Cayenne said eerily Calm.

Mulinello and the others back out of the room immediately knowing the Danger.

"How can I calm down if my Son is out there and those assassins are out there to hunt him and the young Decimo Down?" Cayenne said angrily as the Dark aura increased ten folds.

All his subordinates winced in fright. They saw how their boss crushed an enemy once and they won't risk their hide to be crushed too.

"I'm going to Japan to find my Son." Cayenne said as he gets off of the overly soft bed which annoyed him to no end.

After dressing up.

"Mulinello, Soren, and Lordi Come with me, the others will stay here and Guard the HQ, any enemies comes close kill them at will." Cayenne said.

The four of them walked out of the Mansion and headed to the private airport. Mulinello noticed something at his boss, He wasn't as anxious as he is on his state right now.

'_He wasn't as anxious as this before could it be that Faerin would found out who he is by the enemy rather than Lord Cayenne himself. I better tell the Oscurita Famiglia about this I'm sure they can find any solutions about the enemies ahead.'_ Mulinello thought.

Mulinello swore he would keep the 9th Cameo boss alive if there's the last thing he do, he had sworn that to his former Famiglia.

_TO BE CONTINUED on Part 2_

_Please review_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I really am busy doing my Part time jobs and I'm really doing the best I can to find way to continue this fanfic**_


End file.
